Primrose
by uncutetomboy
Summary: COMPLETE!5of5 up!"Primrose" covers how Roseanne Lucas, who lives on Route 36, and grew up best friends with Falkner, meets her Machop, Mach, Morty the Ecruteak Gym Leader, Eva her Eevee, and Nate her Natu. BONUS chapter ties in with dragonheart93's story
1. Part One  Mach the Machop

Pokemon : Primrose

_Authoress' Notes: Hi, everyone! This is actually my Third trump into the Pokemon World, but I ended up taking the other two down over a year ago, due to the numerous OCs I had been submitted and people Flaming me because I hadn't gotten theirs out, like, right __**then.**__ Know what I mean? I'm sure some of you do. Anyway, this is a shot-story featuring the OC, Roseanne Lucas, I submitted to dragonheart93 for her story "Uncontrollable Changes" which is a superbly-done Reborn story; however, don't take my word for it, feel free to check it out yourselves. It's on my Favourite Stories, along with her being on my Favourite Authors, and so far I've found it to be both entertaining and interesting to find out what happens next._

_Anyway, "Primrose" is a Fic that covers how Roseanne Lucas, who lives on Route 36 just outside of Violet City and grew up best friends with Falkner, meets her Machop, whom she names Mach, Morty the Ecruteak Gym Leader, Eva her Eevee, and Nate her Natu. For your enjoyment, please Read and, if you'd be so kind, Review! Thanks. _

_Dedication: I'd like to dedicate "Primrose" to dragonheart93, because it's because of her that Roseanne was even created; and she's a fun character, I've found, to write. _

_Shot Summary: Nine, nearing ten, year old Roseanne Lucas is happy as a Shellder in water when her best friend, Falkner, agrees to finish his daily Training to join her in a game of Hide and Seek. Eager to get a head start, she sneaks onto Route 31 and runs into some trouble. _

_Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, I doubt I'd be writing Fanfiction about it, or having Ash repeat everything over and over. I am, and he is, therefore I think it's safe to say I don't own Pokemon or any related characters; those are the sole creation of the magnificent Satoshi Taijiri. However, I do own Roseanne and her family, so please don't use them without permission. You may see them appear in dragonheart93's "Uncontrollable Changes", but Alyssa has my permission to use them as they were actually created specifically for her story. _

Part One of Four: Mach the Machop

A young girl with her pale blonde hair pulled out of her face in a braid that fell down her back giggled quietly to herself as she snuck up on the unsuspecting blue-haired boy and screamed just as she got behind him. "Kyaa! Seanne!" The boy yelped, tripping over himself at the shock of her screaming near to his ears.

"Yes, Falkner?" She smiled at him angelically, her bluish-grey eyes mischievous.

"What did you do that for?" He glared at her from where he was sitting on the ground, rubbing his left ear.

"'Cause I'm a Ninja!" She chirped happily, causing him to cringe.

"Seanne, have you been hanging around Janine again?" The boy, Falkner, asked cautiously.

"Um…" The girl, who wasn't quite ten years old yet, scuffed her shoe in the dirt outside of the Violet City Gym which, currently, was run by Falkner's father, Wayne Hayate; he knew the answer when she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Roseanne…" He moaned as a Pidgey flew down from a tree nearby and perched itself on her head, causing her to giggle. "Jet, I've told you: you're not supposed to like her after she tricks me," he pouted childishly. "You interrupted our Training, you know."

"So? Falk, even Uncle Wayne doesn't Train as much as you and Jet do; and **he's** the Gym Leader," Roseanne rolled her eyes as Jet the Pidgey stubbornly stayed where he was and instead began picking at her hair. "Besides, you haven't played with me **all week**," she whined. "I wanna play, but you never have time for me anymore. Janine came over earlier to play while her Dad was visiting the Ecruteak Gym Leader for the League, since the Challenge opens in two weeks; plus she's my friend, too, so I can hang with her if I want to. So, nya."

"I'm twelve now, Roseanne, I can't keep playing around with you all the time if I ever want to take over Dad's Gym from him," Falkner puffed his chest out.

"All work and no play makes Falkner Hayate a bad friend," she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh, come **on**, Seanne," he complained. "I am not a bad friend."

"Then come play Hide and Seek with me," she challenged, crossing her arms huffily.

"But you always lose," Falkner sighed.

"'Cause you always use Jet to find me," Roseanne stuck her tongue out at him. "That's called "Cheating"."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Not."

"So."

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-**uh**."

"Yah-**huh**."

"What are you two fighting about now?" The two immediately ceased their squabble, which had gotten to the point of Roseanne jumping onto Falkner's back and them wrestling on the ground while an amused Jet watched from his father's head.

"Uh… Hi, Dad!" Falkner tried to look cheerful, but winced when Roseanne scrambled up off of him and launched herself at his father.

"Hi, Uncle Wayne!"

Wayne, a handsome man whose blue hair had hints of silver throughout, chuckled as he expertly caught her, "Roseanne, Child, you've got to stop pestering Falkner so much; you know how seriously he takes his Training."

She pouted, ignoring Falkner as he smirked at her, "I know…"

"Now, what do we say to Falkner, young lady?" Since the two children grew up together, he often times treated her like she was his own; especially since her family was often busy with her two brothers.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your Training, Falkner. I just wanted to play, though; Stephen's home from travelling for a bit and I got yelled at when I tried to play with him, Davis, and his Pokemon. Mom and Dad are both happy at Stephen being back, so they don't have time to play 'cause they're throwing a party for him making it to the Top 25 for Hoenn's Championship…"

Roseanne looked so down-trodden that both Wayne and Falkner felt badly for her. "Tell you what, Rosie-girl, why don't you go play by the Pokemon Center for a bit, and Falkner will finish up his Training for the day, hm? Then he'll come join you."

"Okay!" Roseanne beamed, clapping her hands together once, causing the two Hayates to chuckle at her antics. "See you in a bit, Falk!" She took off skipping down the road, tripping about fifteen feet away from them and landing on her hands and knees; she just grumbled at the ground before she got back up and continued to the Pokemon Center that was near-to Route 31.

After ten minutes of sitting in front of the Pokemon Center, she got bored and decided to get an early start to "Hide and Seek" and, sneaking through the Guard House that connected Route 31 and Violet City, got onto the Route without the Guard being any the wiser. "Hm, where'd a neat hiding place be…" She pouted, standing just outside of the Rest Stop and looking at the Route. Walking over to the ledge of rock that separated part of the Route, she grinned mischievously, "Whoot!" She backed up and jumped off of the ledge, landing in a crouched position. "That was fun!" She laughed happily and jumped off of another nearby ledge, landing with a "Look out below!".

"**Hey!**" A boy a little older than her, wearing a straw hat and shorts popped up in front of her with an angry expression as a Ledyba took off from where she had landed, startled by the noise. "You little brat, I almost had that Ledyba!"

Roseanne got to her feet, angry when the boy pushed her, "Hey, that's not nice! Didn't your Mom ever teach you not to pick on girls, you big meanie!" Not one to be outdone, she stomped on his foot.

"Why, you -" He cut himself off, attempting to catch her with his net.

"Eeep! Hey, watch it, Meanie!" She squeaked, dodging the net.

"**That's it!** Weedle, let's go! Poison Sting!" Furious, the Bug Catcher released a Weedle.

"Wha-oh!" She scrambled away and took off running, glad that Weedles couldn't move very fast.

"Get back here, you little Brat!" The Bug Catcher and his Weedle took chase and, panting, she paused in front of the large cave on the Route that the rumours Falkner always told her about little girls getting lost around happened.

Biting her lip, she glanced from the approaching Trainer to the large, dark, mouth of the cave and half-ran, half-stumbled into the darkness. She only got about ten feet into the Cave before she tripped over something. "Oh, no," she whimpered as she landed hard on her side and pain shot through her leg.

"Geo! **Dude!**" The "rock" she'd tripped over had actually been a slumbering Geodude and it was angry at having been woken up.

"Where -" The Bug Catcher and his Weedle skidded to a stop at the sight of the angry Geodude and, without a word, turned around and ran back out of the Cave.

With nothing else to occupy its attention, the Geodude turned its angry glare on the girl who tried to get back to her feet and instead cried out in pain. Seeing the Pokemon coming towards her, she let out a loud scream, "**Somebody help me!** Please…" She whispered, curling up as the Geodude came at her with what she thought was a Tackle Attack.

"Chop! **Machop!**" An unfamiliar cry sounded as she felt something jump over her and heard the Geodude let out a sound of pain as something collided with it in mid-air.

"…Dude…" The Geodude moaned, as her saviour hit it into the nearby rock wall, effectively knocking it unconscious.

"Machop? Ma," a humanoid hand, except grey-blue, was placed on the frightened girl's shoulders as she cautiously uncurled herself and glanced up with a sniffle. The Pokemon in front of her, a Machop, gave her a kind smile as it offered her its hand; when she tentatively placed hers in its, it effortlessly brought her to her feet.

Placing her weight on her right leg, she cried softly when it nearly collapsed from under her; only the Machop, who was almost her height, holding onto her stopped her from falling back to the ground. "Macho cho machop?" It looked at her, its red eyes gentle.

"I… I think I hurt my leg…" Roseanne replied to its gentle grip.

The Machop paused for a moment, taking in her torn skirt and her scraped knees and elbows, murmuring to itself. It nodded, seemingly coming to a decision, and without warning scooped her up into its arms; when it felt her stiffen up, it looked down at her and spoke softly, "Machop, chop mach."

"You're going to bring me back to town, Machop?" She relaxed when it nodded determinedly and gave it a warm smile as she wrapped her arms around its neck to help it keep balance, "Thank you, Machop; you saved my life!" They were now out of the Cave and she giggled when she noticed the pink tinge on its skin.

Machop carried her in silence as it walked through the tall grass, growling at the Bug Catcher from earlier who yelped and scurried out of sight, causing Roseanne to laugh in amusement while Machop snorted. When it got to the door of the Guard House, it paused a moment in deliberation before it gently kicked at the door; a moment later the Guard, who knew Roseanne by sight, opened it and gaped at his boss's daughter looking quite comfortable in the arms of the wild Pokemon. "Roseanne? You okay, Kiddo?" The Guard, who was in his late teens, made to take her from Machop when Machop growled at him and drew the girl closer to itself.

"Machop, if you wanna go back, Chris can make sure that I'll be okay," Roseanne told Machop, looking up and into its eyes; she was secretly hoping that it'd decide that it wanted to come with her, but she wasn't about to admit that.

Machop must have seen her hopefulness in her eyes because it smiled and shook its head, eyes shining, "Chop. Ma chop, cho."

She beamed at it and asked Chris, "Chris, could you open the door over there for Machop, please?"

"Ooh-kay," Chris scratched his head before complying, only to be almost bowled over by the blur of blue that ran in. "Hey, watch where you're runnin', Falkner," he muttered at the blue haired Trainer that immediately spotted the startled girl and Machop.

"Seanne! Dad, she's over here!" Falkner, his ever-faithful Pidgey, Jet, perched in his hair, made to run over, but stopped in his tracks as Machop narrowed its eyes at him. "Whoa, I'm not going to hurt her, uh, whatever you are."

"That's a Machop; and it seems like it's very protective of Roseanne, Son. Rosie, are you alright?" Wayne entered behind his son, relief evident on his face.

"I tripped over a Geodude, Uncle Wayne, and Machop here saved me! But, my leg hurts, so Machop carried me here all the way from that scary Cave that Falkner told me little girls disappear from," Roseanne explained. She looked up, meeting Machop's eyes again and told it, "Machop, that's my best friend, Falkner, and his Dad, Uncle Wayne. They won't hurt us, so could you let them come over, please?"

Machop nodded, keeping its eyes on the father and son warily as Wayne came over and made to touch Roseanne. "Ma. Chop," its eyes narrowed and Wayne chuckled at it.

"I promise I won't hurt her, Machop; I just want to see how badly hurt she is. Would you be able to set her down for a few moments?"

"It's okay, Machop," she assured it. Grudgingly, it set her on one of the nearby chairs, being very gentle with its movements. "Oww, Uncle Wayne, that hurt!" She yelped when Wayne lightly probed around her ankle, which was swelling slightly.

"Chop," Machop growled at Wayne, stepping between him and her protectively; Chris decided that it would be a good idea to return to behind the desk, and away from the Wild Pokemon.

Wayne gave the Machop a disarming smile and, hands raised, told it, "Machop, I'm sorry; I had to check her ankle and find out how hurt she is."

"Is it bad, Dad?" Falkner, Jet perched on his head, asked his father nervously.

"Well, it's bad enough for her to have to go to the Center, Son; your ankle is, at the very least, heavily sprained, part of it might be fractured," Wayne explained as he crouched near the girl again, Machop growling at him warningly. "Rosie-girl, I need you to be brave and let Nurse Joy look at your ankle and leg; if she sees fit, you'll Fly with me on Skarmory to Goldenrod, okay?"

She nodded, sniffling a bit from the residual pain in her ankle, "Okay, Uncle Wayne. Thank you, very muchly, for your help, Machop," she gave Machop a smile, reaching for its hand. "You saved my life," she added warmly.

"Choma, machop," Machop shook its head, giving the girl a smile of its own as it held her hand between its two. "Machop chop macho, mach."

"If I didn't know any better, Rosie, I'd say that Machop wants to come with you," Wayne grinned when Machop let out a loud "**Machop!**" in agreement as it nodded, pointing at him as though to say "What he said!".

"Really? Are you sure you wanna come with me, Machop?" Seanne's eyes got teary when Machop nodded again, this time more determinedly, "Oh, Machop, I'd love it if you became my Pokemon and me, your Trainer! But, I don't have any Balls…"

"I have one you can use, Seanne," Falkner spoke, noticing how saddened his best friend was at the thought of the Machop not having a Ball. He took a green Ball off of his Belt and, eying the Machop cautiously, handed it to her gently. "Here, a Friend Ball; Kurt in Azalea Town made it out of that Green Apricorn we found a few weeks ago."

"Thanks, Falk!" She beamed happily at him, offering the Ball to Machop, "Machop, can I catch you in this Ball?" It looked at her foot, now quite swollen, worriedly until she assured, "I'll bring you right back out, so you can make sure I actually get looked at." Machop gave her a grin in return before it pressed the small button in the middle, being sucked into the Ball in a vibrant red beam. "Wow…" She sat there in a daze as she stared down at the still Ball, "I'm a Trainer, now…" She pressed the button again and a content-looking Machop erupted from it in a bright white beam, "Machop, can I give you a name? 'Cause it's weird calling you Machop; there's so many Machops in the World!"

"Ma chop, Choma," Machop nodded agreeably.

"I forgot! My name's Roseanne Lucas, but I like Seanne better," Seanne blushed at her forgetfulness. "Uhm, are you a girl, like me, or a boy, like Falkner and Uncle Wayne?" Machop chuckled at her, pointing at Falkner to indicate that it was a "he". "Okay…" She thought for a moment, before her eyes brightened in elation, "What about Mach? 'Cause you were super-fast saving me from the Geodude, like a Pidgeot who can hit Mach5."

The newly named Mach looked at her thoughtfully before he agreed with a "Machop!". He blushed when she pushed herself up off of the chair and wrapped around him in a hug, keeping her weight off of her injured foot.

"We're gonna be best friends, Mach, just like Falkner and I!" Seanne told him, laughing as he hugged her back, gently, lightly nuzzling the side of her head.

"Come on, Roseanne," Wayne chuckled at them as Falkner smiled at how happy this made his friend. "Let's take you to go see Nurse Joy." He reached for her, curious when Mach shook his head at him, "What do you mean, no, Mach?"

Seanne tilted her head, her blue-grey eyes looking into Mach's own ruby red, "What's wrong, Mach?"

Instead of answering, Mach grinned and easily lifted her back into his arms, chuckling when she squeaked in surprise. "Macha chop, Choma," he told her seriously.

"If you wanted to carry me again, Mach, all you needed to do was say so, instead of scaring me," she pouted at him; laughing with the others as Jet chirped, fluttering over and making himself comfortable on her head.

"Come along, then, children," Wayne laughed heartily as Falkner scowled at being called a "child".

"I'm not a kid, Dad! I'm twelve," he huffed as the group made its way out of the Guard House and towards the Pokemon Center that was located just down the road from it.

When they reached the Center, the Nurse Joy behind the counter gasped, rushing towards them with her Chansey by her side, "Roseanne! Oh, sweetie, what happened?" She crouched in front of Mach, who took his cue from Seanne's relaxed body posture, "Are you alright? You're all dirty!"

"I hurt my ankle, Nurse Joy; Uncle Wayne wanted to come here to see how bad it was," Seanne explained, a little nervous about if she were hurt badly.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we'll get you fixed up in no time, right, Chansey?" Nurse Joy told her assuringly as Chansey rolled a wheelchair, used for their few human or humanoid patients, over to them.

Mach stared at the chair, confused as to what it was. "Chansey chance, cey," Chansey told him; he nodded and, very mindful of her leg, carefully placed his new Trainer into the wheeled chair.

"Nurse Joy, I'd like you to meet Mach the Machop," Seanne grinned, noticing the Nurse's curious glance. "He saved me from a Geodude in that scary cave, and now he's my Pokemon Partner! Do you think you could check him and make sure he's okay, too? Please?"

"Of course, Roseanne," Nurse Joy smiled cheerfully. "It's very nice to meet you, Mach; I'm Nurse Fae Joy, but everyone calls me Nurse Joy. This is my Assistant, Chansey."

"Chansey!" Chansey happily trilled.

"We'll take care of Roseanne here, and then we'll take a quick look at you to make sure you're in good health, okay?" Nurse Joy continued, happy for the new Trainer. She giggled when Mach nodded and spoke to Chansey,

"Machop mach Choma, machop?"

"Chansey chan chance!" Chansey beamed, moving from her place behind the wheelchair and allowing Mach to push his Trainer into the examination room.

Nurse Joy shared a knowing look with Wayne and nodded, following after the Pokemon and young girl. Falkner, having noticed the look, asked, "What's wrong, Dad?"

"Nothing, Son; I have a feeling that, one day, Mach and Rosie are going to be one hell of a Team," Wayne smiled, his eyes distant. He looked at his son, "Come on; let's go have a Battle outside while we're waiting for Nurse Joy to give us the diagnosis."

_**Part One, complete…**_

_Authoress' Notes: Well, that actually turned out a bit better than I thought it would; any way, this Fic is going to have four, possibly five, chapters. It all depends on if dragonheart93 gives me permission to do the last one, since it would feature her characters. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I'm hoping that it entertained you like it did me when I reread it. _

_I'm currently working on a Ninja Turtles series as well, but this Fic just didn't want to leave me alone._

_Again, I hope everyone enjoyed this; if you did, Review or even Favourite/Alert it. It'd make me very happy. :D And, again, you'll most likely see Roseanne in dragonheart93's "Uncontrollable Changes"._

_Please Read and Review; the more reviews an Author/ess receives on a story, the more and quicker s/he is spurred to write. I accept all reviews: Comment, Compliment, and Criticism (preferably __**Constructive**__ Criticism); I accept Flames, but nothing with swearing in it, since the Default Profanity Filter is on my reviews. _

_Catch you later,_

_Lor a.k.a uncutetomboy_


	2. Part Two Morty, the Ecruteak Gym Leader

_Authoress' Notes: Well, first off, a big thanks to my only Reviewer for Part One, Satoko F.K.A. AshK; your support is greatly appreciated, TJ! 3 I'd also like to give Thanks to the two people who Alerted "Primrose", Dyanasty Artemis and Meta-Akira; I'm glad you like it enough to want to know when it's updated! :D Please, I hope everyone Enjoys Reading, and if possible, I'd love for more people to Review, Favourite, and/or Alert! It really spurs me to write more._

_Dedication: I'd like to dedicate "Primrose" to dragonheart93, because it's because of her that Roseanne was even created; and she's a fun character, I've found, to write. _

_Shot Summary: Ten year old Roseanne Lucas and her Machop get lost on Route 37 while looking for Apricorns, only to be attacked by a Poison Point Pokemon. Two of the Trainers on the Route notice this and Roseanne finds herself and her Superpower Pokemon rescued by none other than Ecruteak City's Gym Leader, Morty. _

_Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, I doubt I'd be writing Fanfiction about it, or having Ash repeat everything over and over. I am, and he is, therefore I think it's safe to say I don't own Pokemon or any related characters; those are the sole creation of the magnificent Satoshi Taijiri. However, I do own Roseanne and her family, so please don't use them without permission. You may see them appear in dragonheart93's "Uncontrollable Changes", but Alyssa has my permission to use them as they were actually created specifically for her story. _

Part Two of Four : Morty, the Ecruteak Gym Leader

Fourteen year old Morty Matsuba looked up, expectant as his best friend, Eusine Minaki, burst through the doors. "Morty!"

"Yes, Eusine?" Morty simply raised a single eyebrow at his eccentric friend, knowing that something was concerning him.

"Are you up to a little search? The twins that always play on Route 37, Mana and Kana, just came running into the City, exclaiming about a young girl and a Pokemon being chased by an angry looking Nidorino on the Route."

"A Nidorino? There normally aren't any on that Route," Morty frowned, striding forward with his Haunter beside him.

Eusine nodded in agreement, "My theory is that a Trainer released it and it is now angry at all Trainers."

"If that's the case, then we must hurry; a Released Pokemon can become more violent than a Wild Pokemon," Morty broke out into a run as soon as they exited the Gym. "Haunter, go find that girl and then come lead us to her!"

"Haun!" Haunter bobbed his body in a nod, floating forward rapidly before he disappeared. The two Trainers ran and made it to the beginnings of Route 37 before Haunter reappeared, "Haun, haunter ter haun!" He spoke directly to Morty who nodded in agreement.

"Okay, lead the way, Haunter!" Morty authorised, easily keeping up with his Pokemon as Eusine began to lag behind the deeper they went into the woods. "Eusine, I'm going ahead; you catch up!"

"R-right," Eusine panted, leaning on a nearby tree; he waved at his friend, "I'm right be-behind you, Morty."

Morty continued to follow Haunter, emerging in a small clearing with a sparse scattering of trees; immediately, he spotted the blonde haired girl hanging by the hand from the grip of the Machop who was in one of the trees and it looked like it was trying to pull her up as the Nidorino growled underneath her. The girl was twisting away from the Nidorino's Poison Sting which was serving to make the Machop have to readjust its grip constantly, "Why is it attacking us?"

"Haunter, get the girl out of harm's way!" He called as he threw another Pokeball, releasing the Gas Pokemon from within, "Gastly, use Hypnosis on the Nidorino!"

"Gast…" Gastly's eyes glowed as rings of power hit the Nidorino in-between the eyes, at the same time Haunter floated over to the girl and pushed her by her feet upwards.

"Machop! Ma chop, Choma," the Machop sighed with relief as it was able to lift the girl up onto the branch and into its arms with her clinging to its neck.

"Good job, Gastly!" Morty praised as the Nidorino finally succumbed and fell asleep. "Now, Dream Eater!"

"Gastly, gas!" Gastly cackled, its incorporeal form hurtling through the Poison Pokemon; the strain this put on the Nidorino caused it to faint.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Morty walked over as the Machop jumped from the tree with the girl in its arms.

"Thanks to you, we are," the girl smiled as the Machop set her back onto her feet. "Mach tried to fight it off, but Fighting doesn't match up well against Poison, unfortunately. I'm Roseanne Lucas," she offered him her hand. "And that's my best Pokemon Friend, Mach the Machop."

"I'm Morty Matsuba," he gave her a small smile in return, shaking her hand as his Ghosts returned to his side. "And these are Ghastly and Haunter."

Her blue-grey eyes widened in recognition, "The Ecruteak Gym Leader, right?"

He nodded, "That's right. I specialize in Ghost Types."

"My best friend, Falkner from Violet City, told me that you're an expert on Pokemon Mythology, especially the stories of the Burned and Bell Towers," she stated matter-of-factly. "He has a lot of respect for you, you know."

"Really? Thank you, Roseanne," he turned a bit pink as they heard crashing in the woods nearby; he took notice of how she reached for her Machop's hand as it stepped in front of them protectively.

"Morty? Did you find the girl?" Eusine stumbled through the bushes, panting.

Morty chuckled at his friend, "Eusine, I'd like you to meet Roseanne Lucas, a close friend of Falkner's, and her Machop, Mach; Roseanne, this is my best friend, Eusine Minaki."

"Nice to meet you, sir," she nodded, relaxing.

"Ma chop, machop," Mach the Machop agreed.

"Don't call either him nor me "sir", Roseanne; we're only a few years older than yourself," Morty smiled at her warmly. "Just Morty and Eusine is fine."

"Then you can call me Seanne; all of my friends do, and I like it way better than Roseanne," Seanne went pink. "Um, do either of you know the way back to Route 36? I live there, and Mach and I kind of got lost looking for Apricorns," she nodded to her Machop, who had a small green backpack on his back that bulged bulkily.

"I can take you there, if you like; this way you won't get lost again," Morty suggested.

"Please?" She asked hopefully, causing the teens to chuckle at her. "Only if it isn't any trouble."

"It's no trouble; as a Gym Leader, I don't like leaving people stranded," he assured. "Eusine, I'll meet you back at the Gym in a bit, alright?"

"Alright, Morty," Eusine nodded, eying the girl and Mach. "Give my regards to the new Violet City Gym Leader, Falkner, won't you, Seanne?"

Seanne nodded in agreement, "I will. Thanks again, Eusine," she gave him a tentative smile which he returned with a small one before he walked back through the trees. She turned to Morty and was startled to find him right beside her, "Gah!" She stumbled back into Mach who steadied her with practised ease.

"… Choma…" Mach chortled quietly, becoming louder when she shot him a disgruntled look.

"Meanie…" She pouted, causing Morty and his two Ghosts to laugh at how cute she looked.

"Come on, Seanne; let's get you back home. I bet your parents are worried," Morty smiled warmly, calming down as he offered her his hand. At her confused look, he explained softly, "It will be easier for us to stay together if we hold hands; there are a number of twists and turns in the Route."

"Oh, okay; that makes sense," Seanne nodded in understanding, slipping her hand into his and her other hand was grabbed up by the protective Mach who Morty noticed, with amusement, was growling. "Mach, do you really need to growl at every guy that comes near me," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Ma. Chop."

"Your Machop is certainly protective of you, Seanne," Morty spoke up as they began their trek through the woods of Route 37.

"Mach and I met about eight months ago," she explained, at ease with the calming Aura he unknowingly exuded. "I tripped over a Geodude in Dark Cave and hurt my ankle pretty badly; he came to my rescue when he heard me scream. Mach then carried me back to Violet City and we've been pretty much inseparable ever since."

He offered Mach a smile, "I take you two are the ones Falkner was griping about being his first Official Gym Match Loss a month ago."

Mach smirked and nodded, "Choppa."

"It took a lot of hard work, but we somehow managed it," Seanne agreed proudly. "Mach and I trained hard, because Falkner was always boasting about how Bird Pokemon had the advantage over Fighting Pokemon. Jet, his Pidgeot, is tough, but part-Normal Type and that gave Fighting regular Effectiveness."

"If you don't mind my asking, Seanne, how did you win? Falkner refused to say anything except he was beaten after a very drawn out Battle."

"Dancing," she replied simply. When he gave her a curious look, absently leading her through the Route, she explained, "I love to dance, and I taught Mach how to move with the rhythm of the sounds around him; not all music has words and, sometimes, you may be the only one to hear what isn't said. I really like music, and I'm a huge Fan of the Kimono Girls of Ecruteak's Dance Hall; Falkner was embarrassed because he called it "a lot of fancy footwork" and it was Mach's dancing that threw Jet off enough that he was able to dodge and get in so many hits."

"You're a Fan of the Kimono Girls?" Morty asked, intrigued; she looked more like a tomboy than an extremely feminine girl, especially with her plain yellow t-shirt and her dark green cargo pants; this was further proven by the fact that she had a very masculine Pokemon as her Partner. When she nodded, he smiled down at her, "Have you ever been to a show before?"

"No; I've always wanted to, but Falkner isn't interested in that sort of thing. Plus, tickets can get expensive," she admitted shyly.

"As Ecruteak's Gym Leader, I get at least one set of free tickets to every show; if you like, you could be my guest for the next one, Seanne?"

Seanne's blue-grey eyes lit up, "I'd love to, Morty! Thanks, so much!" She beamed, giving his arm a brief hug, oblivious to his light blush, "Um, also, I was wondering, do you think Mach and I could visit Ecruteak's Burned Tower, sometime? I heard of the story of how it was burned and the three Pokemon who died in the fire, and I would really like to show my respect for them."

"Of course; you're more than welcome to visit Ecruteak anytime, Seanne. Eusine travels a lot, and I'd welcome the company if you wanted to visit the Gym, as well. It could be good training for yourself and Mach," he invited, stopping.

"Okay; we'll definitely take you up on your offer, Morty! Thanks again for leading Mach and I out of the Route; hopefully next time we're on it, we won't get lost," she grinned, recognizing the sign for Route 36.

"It was my pleasure," Morty chuckled, Ghastly and Haunter cackling in agreement. "It was nice meeting you, Seanne; I hope to see you soon."

"Likewise, Morty," she nodded, releasing his hand as Mach tapped her shoulder before he took off running. "Hey, no fair, Mach! You didn't count to three!" She squealed, taking off after her Superpower Pokemon. "Bye, Morty, Haunter, and Ghastly, thanks again! Mach, get back here!"

"Ma, cho, chop!" Mach called back, presumably counting to three as he led his Trainer down their home Route. "Macho machop!" He threw a wave over his shoulder at the amused Leader and Pokemon who watched them until the rounded a bend out of sight.

"Ghastly gas ast, ghastly!" Ghastly bobbed in the air before the trio turned back towards Ecruteak.

Late the next morning, Seanne and Mach entered Violet City's Gym which had been recently taken over by her best friend after his father decided he wanted to travel. "Oh, Falkner…" She called cheerfully, running to the platform in the middle of the room and bypassing the Gym Trainers with a cheery wave, "Can I borrow Jet for the day? Please, please, please?"

"Why do you want to borrow Jet, Seanie?" Falkner narrowed his only visible eye at his closest friend in suspicion as she hurried over to him with her faithful Machop beside.

"I want to take some brownies to Morty and his Pokemon, as a thank you for helping Mach and I out of Route 37 yesterday," she replied, smiling as she held up a smallish over-the-shoulder bag. She tilted her head cutely and stuck out her bottom lip as she took one of the plastic containers out of the bag, "I made some chocolate chip brownies specially for you, but Mach will eat them if you don't want them…"

He sighed, knowing that she knew he couldn't resist when she pulled her "cute face"; he unclipped a Pokeball from his Belt and released the Pidgeot inside, "Jet, would you mind if Seanne borrowed you for the day to Fly her to Ecruteak?" He shook his head, smiling when his Bird Pokemon let out a trill of agreement, hopping over to his best friend who wrapped her arms around him in a hug as he nuzzled her, "Why did I even bother asking? Here's his Pokeball, Seanne; try to be back before it gets late, okay?" He handed Seanne his Pokeball, which she clipped to her Belt and accepted the brownies she handed him; knowing what was coming next, as his best friend was very affectionate, he set the brownies down on the floor.

"Okay, thanks so much, Falk!" She beamed happily, jumping him and hugging him tightly before she unclipped the Friend Ball from her Belt and held it out to Mach, "Mach, Return!" Her Machop disappeared in the beam of light willingly, knowing that he wasn't as much of a fan of Flying as she was. She climbed onto Jet's back, wrapping her arms around him from behind in a way that suggested that she'd flown before, "Okay, Jet, to Ecruteak we go!"

"Pidgeoooo!" Jet cawed before he flapped his wings and flew out the open Gym doors and soared upwards into the sky.

Falkner was oblivious to the knowing stares of the Gym Trainers as he shielded his eyes from the sun and watched from the doorway to his Gym as his best friend flew into the horizon on his most trusted Pokemon. "I wonder if… nah. She's still too young to like guys like that… isn't she?" He did, however, notice the Gym Trainers snickering and glared at them, pink in the face.

About fifteen minutes later, Seanne found herself soaring over Ecruteak and buried her face into Jet's downy feathers as he set down in front of the Gym. "Thanks, Jet; you're the best," she giggled girlishly when her best friend's Pokemon preened in feigned arrogance. She took his Pokeball off of her Belt and Returned him before she turned and regarded the Gym in front of her; she didn't blink when the Friend Ball on her Belt released a white flash and her Machop was suddenly standing beside her, "One of these days, Mach, I'll figure out how on Earth you manage to let yourself out of there…"

"Ma," he shrugged, smirking at her as he gestured for the bag.

"No."

"Chop."

"No."

"Chop."

"I can carry it, Mach," she pouted at him when he quickly snatched the bag from where it was over her shoulders.

"Ma chop machop, Choma," he lectured, causing her to childishly stick her tongue out at him; while she wasn't able to fully understand him, she was able to decipher the majority of what he was saying, based on his actions and tone.

"My best Pokemon Friend is so mean to me…" she sighed dramatically, causing him to roll his ruby eyes at her and lightly shove her towards the Gym. "Okay, okay! Mew, you're pushy, Mach!" The duo made their way up the stairs to the Gym and opened the doors tentatively; she poked her head in first and widened them as she noticed that the floor was invisible. "Oh, wow!"

One of the Gym Trainers standing on the invisible floor, an elderly woman who Seanne recognized as a Medium, turned to the girl with a kind smile. "Hello, Little One; are you here to Challenge our Gym Leader?"

Seanne shook her head, still in awe of the floor, "No, Ma'am, I met Leader Matsuba yesterday when he helped myself and Mach, my Machop, after we were attacked by a Nidorino. I just wanted to come by and offer him some homemade brownies as a thank you."

"Haunter! Hau, haunt er!" Seanne squeaked a bit when Haunter appeared in front of her before she pouted, causing Haunter to laugh at her, even as Mach chuckled at her reaction; Mach had sensed the Ghost as soon as they entered the Gym and expected it to appear in an attempt to frighten them.

"Haunter, you scared me for a minute, there!" She chatisised, smiling, "I don't think you deserve the brownies I baked as a thank you…"

"Haun? Haunter, haunt!" Haunter protested, drooping a bit in the air.

"Haunter seems to like you, Dear," the Medium noticed with a chuckle.

"I think he just likes the idea of brownies," Seanne disagreed, laughing herself when Haunter bobbed in agreement with her before it licked her with its long tongue. "Eww. Um, do you think you could tell me where Morty is, Ma'am?" She made a face as she wiped the drool off of herself.

"He's in the back room, Child," a Sage standing around ten feet from the Medium and on the opposite side of her replied.

Seeing the girl's nervous glance to the invisible floor, the Medium chuckled, "As you are not here for a Battle, we shall give you the same clue we give to Trainers after we are defeated: the pathway to our Gym Leader is right before your eyes, Little One."

"Right before my eyes…" Seanne nibbled on her top lip in thought, as her Machop looked just as thoughtful as she did; Haunter cackled and she suddenly grinned, "Mach, I've figured it out! Follow me!" She tentatively stepped onto the invisible flooring, slightly unnerved by the inky blackness that swirled under her foot; with a sigh of relief, she continued in a straight path until she was in front of the Medium and turned so she was facing the same way. She moved at a brisk walk, not wanting to lose her nerve, with her ever-faithful companion right behind her; walking so that she stopped near the edge of the flooring, she turned to face the back of the Gym before she continued and managed to get in front of the Sage. "Am I doing this right, Sir?"

"Indeed you are, Child; congratulations, most Trainers take several tries before they figure it out," he smiled at her kindly.

"Ma machop cho macho Choma," Mach muttered behind her.

Knowing he'd just insulted her intelligence mockingly by his tone and the usage of "Choma", which she'd quickly figured out was his way of saying her name, she frowned at him petulantly, "Mach, that wasn't nice."

"Cho machop, Choma," Mach sighed, giving her a smile.

"I'm on edge, too, you know," Seanne replied. "I don't like not being able to see a floor. But, we're halfway there!"

"Mach machop, Choma."

"You're nearly there, Dear," another Medium chuckled when Seanne paused in front of her. "Our Leader is awaiting you, Roseanne Lucas."

A little wary that the Mediums and Sages apparently knew her name, she chalked it up to them using their Pokemon to read her mind; she highly doubted Morty had spoken about her, and that he may be waiting for her. She smiled at the Medium, continuing several long strides until she was right below the last Sage, quickly hurrying so she stood in front of him. "Thank you all for allowing me and Mach to pass."

"It's not a problem, Young One," the Sage replied softly. "Now, Leader Matsuba is in the backroom. Feel free to continue back there."

She gave a bow, along with Mach, to the Sages and Mediums in respect of their positions. "I will. Thank you, again."

With two more strides Seanne found herself nervously standing back on a wooden floor just as a door a few feet in front of her opened, revealing Morty. "Seanne? I didn't expect you so soon. Welcome to Ecruteak."

"I, uh," Seanne stumbled, giving an annoyed glare to her Pokemon as he nudged her forward mischievously. "I made some brownies for you and your Pokemon, in thanks for you helping myself and Mach yesterday, Morty," she offered him the large container that Mach took out of the bag and handed to her.

"You didn't have to," his deep blue-violet eyes showed surprise and warmth at her gesture. "I hope you didn't come through the Route by yourself, Seanne; it doesn't take much to get lost on there."

She shook her head, her twin blonde braids whipping behind her back, "Nope; I borrowed Jet for the day, from Falkner, and flew here." She grinned, "Believe me, Mach and I aren't going on that Route by ourselves until we've been through it with someone who knows it a few times."

He raised a curious eyebrow, "I've always been under the assumption that Falkner isn't particularly fond of others using his Pokemon, especially not Flying on them without him right there."

Seanne shrugged, "Falkner's always letting me use his Pokemon; it comes with the whole "Best Friend in the Whole Wide World" title, you know. Besides, I've known Jet since I was a kid, and I'm always Flying on him; it's good Training for Falkner's other Pokemon when I help him out." At his curious look, she answered his unasked question, "Falkner's fond of me using his Pokemon to Battle him, because it gives them experience of two Trainers as opposed to him trying to divide his attention between both sides of the Battle."

"Ah, that makes sense," Morty chuckled, stepping beside her with a warm smile. "I was just about to close the Gym until later this afternoon; would you care to join me for some tea to go with the brownies you made?"

She turned pink at his offer, "Um, I'd really like that, Morty. If it's not too much trouble, I mean."

He chuckled at how cute she was when she blushed, "It's no trouble, Seanne; shall we?" He offered her his hand which she took with a mildly annoyed glare at her Machop who turned away whistling after she was pushed into Morty.

"Mach…" Seanne narrowed her eyes at her Superpower Pokemon.

"Cho?" He grinned at her mockingly.

Morty laughed at their bickering and tugged his new friend over to the edge of the invisible floor, stepping on it. Mach blinked in confusion when they disappeared, only to reappear at the front entrance of the Gym. "Sorry, Seanne; I should have warned you," he apologized when he saw her pallor complexion.

"Wow. Cool!" She shook her head and grinned up at him childishly as Mach tentatively stepped onto the invisible flooring and reappeared beside them, "Can we do that again?" She didn't seem aware of holding Morty's hand, but Morty was quite aware, especially when Mach growled protectively.

More amused by the Fighting Type's protectiveness than wary of it, Morty gently released her hand, "If you're able to stay for the afternoon, then you can Warp as much as you like, Seanne."

"Awesome," she cheered as she and Mach followed the Ghost Specialist out into the sunshine with him carrying his gifted brownies.

_**Part Two, Complete…**_

_Authoress' Notes: Wow, I cannot believe how much fun it is to write Roseanne! Anyway, I hope you all Enjoyed the Instalment; I know I enjoyed writing it and proof-reading it. Oh, before anyone asks, I don't have a Beta-Reader because of the fact that I Beta-Read for other people, so I'm pretty much used to doing my own Proofing. However, if someone wants to Beta for my Stories, feel free to send me a PM or email me via the email found in my Profile; sometimes it's good to get a second opinion, you know?_

_Again, I hope everyone enjoyed this; if you did, Review or even Favourite/Alert it. It'd make me very happy. :D And, again, you'll most likely see Roseanne in dragonheart93's "Uncontrollable Changes"._

_Please Read and Review; the more reviews an Author/ess receives on a story, the more and quicker s/he is spurred to write. I accept all reviews: Comment, Compliment, and Criticism (preferably __**Constructive**__ Criticism); I accept Flames, but nothing with swearing in it, since the Default Profanity Filter is on my reviews. _

_Catch you later,_

_Lor a.k.a uncutetomboy_


	3. Part Three Eva the Eevee

_Authoress' Notes: Before I do anything else, a huge thank you to my two Reviewers: Starmischief and AshK. Support is always appreciated! ;) Also, I'd like to thank everyone who takes the time out of their day to read this; I've gotten 85 Hits so far, and while that might not seem like a lot, it means that people are still reading. So, thank you! :D_

_Dedication: I'd like to dedicate "Primrose" to dragonheart93, because it's because of her that Roseanne was even created; and she's a fun character, I've found, to write. _

_Shot Summary: Roseanne Lucas is now fourteen and had been studying under Ecruteak's Kimono Girls for nearly two years; she's getting ready for her first Solo Dance as a KG when the Ladies bestow upon her a gift of significance. _

_Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, I doubt I'd be writing Fanfiction about it, or having Ash repeat everything over and over… or still be ten years old. DX I am, and he is, therefore I think it's safe to say I don't own Pokemon or any related characters; those are the sole creation of the magnificent Satoshi Taijiri. However, I do own Roseanne and her family, so please don't use them without permission. You __**will**__ see them appear in dragonheart93's "Uncontrollable Changes", but Alyssa has my permission to use them as they were actually created specifically for her story__. _

Part Three: Eva the Eevee

Morty stepped outside of his Gym and shaded his eyes against the sunshine, smiling when he noticed a dark blotch on the horizon coming from the South-East direction of Violet City. He didn't have to wait long and chuckled as the majestic Pidgeot landed gently in front of him a few minutes later, with its two passengers; he grinned at the blunette who was pink in the face, even as the blonde girl detached her arms from their position around his waist and she launched herself at the amused Ecruteak Gym Leader. "Hey, Seanne," he hugged the teenager back as she squeezed him. "How did you convince Falkner to come?"

"I told him that if he didn't come tonight, that I wouldn't speak to him for a month… minimum," fourteen year old Roseanne Lucas grinned up at him.

Falkner shot a harried glare at the perky teen, the pink slowly fading from his cheeks, "Let's not forget you causing a mutiny among the Bird Keepers, Roseanne."

"Not my problem you've been working too hard and your Gym Trainers blocked you from entering your Gym," Seanne's blue-grey eyes shone in amusement as she put on her "innocent" face.

"Of course… not," he stuck his tongue out at her childishly.

Morty chuckled at them, "If anyone were actually paying attention to you two, they'd think that you were dating."

"Really?" Seanne tilted her head curiously, still latched around Morty, much to the older teen's amusement, "That's funny because people ask me all the time, lately, if I'm dating you, Morty."

Both teenage boys began spluttering, causing her to laugh as the lone Friend Ball on her Belt popped open, releasing her Machop, Mach. He raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him, retying his red ascot around his neck before he Signed, "(PDA? Again?)"

"But, but, **why **would they think you're dating Morty?" Falkner managed to get out as she released Morty from her hold.

Seanne blinked at him, "Because Morty took me to the Cherry Blossom Festival I wanted to go to in Cherrygrove two weeks ago… you know? The one **you** refused to, since it was "too domestic"?"

Morty turned pink, "I hadn't had a reason to go to it before, but according to one of the Festival Maidens, it's Tradition to kiss your Companion, whether they're male or female. I found out from Seanne that she'd never been to it, before, either…"

"I saw Jasmine's Cousin, Roark, there with that Riley guy who has the Lucario; Riley nearly jumped him!" Seanne laughed, remembering. "Anyway, we should get to the Dance Hall; I can't believe I'm going to have my first ever show as a full-fledged Kimono Girl tonight!" She had noticed Mach tapping his wrist in reference to time, even though there was still nearly three hours before the curtains rose.

Falkner mentally stored away the fact that his best friend had had her first kiss and it wasn't from him before he followed the two blondes to the Dance Hall, which was located in the very center of the City. When they walked up the few steps, the door slid open and a young woman in an elegant purple and black Kimono, decorated in purple Cherry Blossoms, appeared beaming, "Roseanne! You're early; excellent!"

"Hi, Sayooo," Seanne yelped, being pulled into the Hall by her friend.

Morty, Mach, and Falkner shared confused and amused glances before they followed the two into the theatre, closing the doors behind themselves. "You know, Morty, I never did understand how the Kimono Girls are so serious and Ladylike about everything until Seanne comes up… then they're just typical girls."

"Today **is** a big day, Falkner; after all, it's not everyday that Seanne gets to perform a solo Dance," Morty chuckled at his friend.

"Wait, she's performing a **solo Dance?**"

Mach snorted, Signing, "(She told you that the other day, Bird-boy. You were just too busy with the redheaded challenger flirting the pants off of you to notice.)"

Falkner frowned as they made their way to the back where the dressing rooms were, "Don't call me Bird-boy, Muscles."

"Ah! Leader Falkner, Leader Morty, and Mach!" A young woman, clad in a yellow and blue leaf-designed Kimono, beamed as she opened the door right in front of them and stepped out, closing it softly behind herself.

"Good evening, Lady Zuki," Morty smiled warmly as he and his two companions bowed politely; he was on good terms with all of the Kimono Girls and had been the one who originally convinced Seanne to ask for lessons. "Have you seen Seanne? Lady Sayo appeared and just… ah, dragged her off."

Zuki beamed, "Yes, I have, Leader Morty; right now she's behind this door, getting ready for tonight's performance. My Sisters are… assisting her. Why don't we have some tea whilst we wait, friends?"

"(No thank you. May I go in with Seanne?)" Zuki blinked politely, taking a moment to translate the Sign Language in her mind before her face cleared and she chuckled,

"Of course, Mach; I don't want to keep you from your beloved Trainer."

Mach smiled and gave a short bow before he opened the door and stepped through, sticking his tongue out at Falkner behind Zuki's back, much to Morty's amusement.

Mach grinned when he noticed his Trainer squirming uncomfortably in the large Hairdresser's chair she was sat in; he knew that she wasn't used to being fussed over, especially the way her friends were doing now. "Ooh, Roseanne! You **have **to tell me what shampoo and conditioner you use! Your hair is so very lovely, and feels so silky," clad in an elegant pink petals and pale green Kimono, Naoko sighed longingly as she ran a brush through her friend's hair.

"I just use Herbal Essences, Naoko," Seanne was embarrassed by all of the attention.

"Which one, Roseanne?" Gold bubbles and pale red clad Miki was curious as well.

"Moisture Control," Seanne shrugged as much as she could with her hair being played with as green lilies and red clad Kuni came over with a makeup kit. "Hi, Mach; where're Falkner and Morty?"

"(Zuki's serving them tea while you get ready,)" he replied as Sayo brought over a small box of hair decorations while Kuni scrutinized the makeup.

"Well, after we get you ready, Roseanne, we have a present for you; to commemorate you becoming a true Kimono Girl," Kuni smiled as she brought a brush with some pale green eyeshadow and lightly brushed it over her friend's eyes.

))) Nearly forty minutes later… (((

Morty and Falkner gaped as their usually tomboyish friend entered the lounge with the rest of the Kimono Girls and Mach behind her; Seanne looked every inch the Kimono Girl she'd dreamed of becoming since she was a child. She was clad in a becoming grass green Kimono, which had golden trim, obi, and Luvdisc designs; her skin was a softer peach than normal, with her eyes accented by a pale green eyeshadow and silver eyeliner, while her lips had been softened by a clear gloss. She looked like the epitome of the elegance and grace Ecruteak's Kimono Girls were famous for, especially with her hair swept expertly out of her face and secured in a slightly side-swept bun atop her head with wisps of her blonde hair softly falling about; to enhance her hairstyle, the Kimono Girls had pinned a single soft purple rose just to the edge of the bun. They felt that Seanne needn't wear a wig, as Seanne looked washed out with black hair.

Seanne was nervous, while Mach was annoyed; Morty and Falkner hadn't moved a muscle for the past two minutes. "I think we broke them, Sayo," she whispered to her closest female friend, aside from Janine.

Mach snorted and, walking over, lightly slapped both teen boys in the back of their heads. Morty just winced, whereas Falkner scowled at his best friend's only Pokemon, "Hey, what was that for, Mach?"

"(You're making Seanne nervous, Bird-boy; you and Ghost-guy have just been sitting there the past few minutes,)" Mach made sure Seanne couldn't see what he was Signing; he knew she got annoyed when he didn't call her two closest friends by their names.

Seeing her friends were aware of their surroundings once more, Seanne smiled tentatively and did a little twirl, "So… what'dya think, Falkner? Morty?"

"I, uh, you look very… elegant," sixteen year old Falkner stumbled a little over his words, causing fourteen year old Seanne to bite her upper lip a bit in amusement.

Seeing her turn her attention to him, eighteen year old Morty gave her a soft smile and said simply, "Beautiful. You've gone and grown up on us, Seanie."

She turned a little pinker in the face at Morty's easy compliment and Mach snickered, Signing to Morty, "(I knew I liked you for a reason, Morty.)"

"There is only one more step to your becoming a true Kimono Girl," Zuki smiled mysteriously as she rose gracefully from the cushion she'd been knelt upon. "Come, my dear friends." She led the group to the little private garden the Girls kept.

Seanne's breath, as always, escaped her at the sight of the little slice of paradise the Kimono Girls had; she sent sweet smiles to both Morty and Falkner as they took either one of her hands in support, which they returned just as softly. They knew that she was extremely nervous at the moment. "Dearest Roseanne, as we said earlier, we have a little gift for you… to show that you are a **true** Kimono Girl," Sayo began. "First, however, your True Name has been Chosen by Ho-Oh… Himawari, of the Ecruteak Kimono Girls, we welcome you."

Zuki took a Pokeball off of a small pedestal and held it out ceremoniously to a now-flustered Seanne, "Roseanne Lucas… Our Lady Himawari, this Ball contains a Kimono Girl's Partner."

Stepping forward, Seanne gave a small bow before she accepted the Pokeball bashfully. "May I…?"

"Of course!" The Sisters chorused, smiling as their own Pokemon, left out of their Balls as usual, watched in excitement.

With a deep, cleansing breath, Seanne opened the Ball and gave a little gasp at the little Eevee that appeared from it. "It's adorable!" She crouched a little, "Hello there, Little One."

The Eevee tilted its head, letting out a questioning, "Ve eevee?"

Seanne glanced back at Mach, who answered, "(It said "How you know?". I think it's just a Hatchling…)"

Seanne nodded, "It was just a guess, Little One, because of how soft your fur looks and how small you are. My name's Roseanne Lucas, or Himawari of the Kimono Girls; but you can call me Seanne. I'm a newly appointed Kimono Girl, and you're my new Partner. Is that alright?"

The Eevee scrutinized the blonde for a moment before looking at Naoko's Espeon who nodded. "Vee evee, Veevee!"

Seanne grinned when the Tiny Fox bounded over to her and nuzzled against her hand, somehow knowing Seanne didn't want to dirty the Kimono. "You don't mind if I name you, do you, Little One?" The Eevee shook its head where it was nestled against her hand and she rubbed the base of its neck thoughtfully, "Awesome. Are you a girl, like me and the Kimono Girls? Or are you a boy, like the other Eeveelutions and my friends?" Eevee looked up at her and gave a soft,

"Vee eevee Veevee!" as it gently hit her head against her palm.

"How does Eva sound?" The blonde smiled as the Eevee nodded happily, "Eva it is. Eva, I'd like you to meet my three best guy friends, Mach the Machop, Falkner the Gym Leader from Violet City, and Morty, who's Ecruteak's Gym Leader."

"Vee Veevee eevee!" Eva trilled happily, nuzzling against the Gym Leaders' hands as they pet her gently. "Eee vee Veev!" She beamed, squirming a bit as Mach picked her up carefully, under her front paws.

"I think she likes you, Mach," Seanne laughed as Eva licked his face when he brought her close to his eyes; her comment earned her a dirty look from her Superpower Pokemon as he gently set the Little Fox back on the ground.

"We still have near to an hour before the show begins Hima, and after that it'll be another half hour before you're to perform your debut Dance," Kuni smiled as Eva bounced around Seanne's legs happily.

"Why don't you practice with Eva a little bit? Perhaps you'll be able to include her in the Finale," Sayo suggested sweetly.

"If Eva wants to, okay!" Seanne smiled at the little brown Fox who bounced in place eagerly.

Zuki laughed softly, "Come, everyone; let us leave Mach, our newly Appointed Lady Himawari, and Eva in peace for now. We'll come to get you when we're near-ready to begin for the evening."

"But -" Falkner yelped as he began to glow with a light violet aura and was lifted out of the Garden, amidst laughter. "Naoko, control your Espeon! Get me down!"

"We'll see you in a bit, Seanie," Morty smiled as Espeon walked underneath Falkner, guiding him.

Seanne could only wave at him as she was having trouble catching her breath between her laughter at her best friend and Mach's obvious amusement of his situation. After a few minutes, she managed to breath normally; beaming, she asked Eva, "Well, I think we should try a simple manoeuvre first, and we'll see how far we can get, okay, Eva?"

Eva yipped excitedly, bouncing around Seanne, causing the girl to become disorientated; Mach reached out with a smirk and steadied his Trainer, "(I wonder how much sugar they gave her before we arrived?)" He mused in Sign Language, causing her to chuckle in appreciation.

"Maestro, if you please," still chuckling, the blonde gestured benignly to her Machop, who nodded back and moved to kneel beside a traditional drum nearby; taking up the sticks next to it, he began a gentle rhythm and she began to sway.

"Listen to the sounds around us; our music, is not only the drums, but also everything else," Seanne spoke directly to Eva who was watching her with wide, adoring eyes. Eva nodded quickly, moving so she was beside her new Trainer and she observed her before she began swaying as well. Seanne smiled, "Wonderful, Eva; now, try this," she moved her left hand out elegantly, silently thanking the Kimono Girls for their Training, before she moved it back to her side.

"Evee," Eva breathed softly as she copied the kimono-clad teen using her front-left paw.

"During Practice, it's fine to smile and look like you're enjoying yourself; unfortunately, it's not socially acceptable to do so during the Performance unless your Dance is an extremely happy one. Okay?" When Eva, still swaying gently, blinked up at her, she elaborated, "Basically, your expression has to match your Dance; if your Dance is a sad one, then your expression is just as sad. Likewise, if your Dance is an angry one," she gestured to Mach who picked up the tempo and her movements changed to match the aggressive tone, "your Visage should be just as angry." Just as quickly as he'd changed the tone to anger, he changed it again to a quick, almost jaunty, tone; Seanne changed her movements to match. "Understand, Eva?"

"Ve," Eva agreed, bobbing her head happily.

"Wicked; now, the Dance I want to do for the Finale, which is my first Solo Dance as a Full-Fledged Kimono Girl, is an extremely upbeat and happy Dance. Would you like to join me, as my Partner?" When Eva beamed up at her, she smiled, "Okay, so just watch me and we'll see how Practice goes before we decide anything…"

After an hour of Practice, Seanne decided that Eva would join her for the final performance of the night; informing her fellow Kimono Girls of the decision, both she and Eva were whisked away for "freshening". Eva was quickly and expertly groomed while Seanne's makeup and hair had been tidied.

Lady Himawari took a deep breath to steady her nerves before the lighting of the Stage faded and it became covered in inky blackness. "May Ho-Oh smile upon you, my Lady," Morty smiled, taking her hand delicately and pressing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

Suddenly breathless, Himawari could only flush and, with a warm smile and a light squeeze of his fingers, moved elegantly onto the Stage under the dark cover with her new Partner beside her. The lights returned, illuminating the newest Kimono Girl; she was well-received, as she had often Danced with the Kimono Girls as a Young Kimono, as the Students were fondly referred to as.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Pokemon," as the Head Girl, Zuki stood at the edge of the Stage with a microphone in her hand, "it is the Kimono Girls' pleasure to welcome Lady Himawari to our Ranks as a full-fledged Kimono Girl. Lady Himawari and her Partner, Eevee, are going to perform a Solo Dance for you this evening as our Finale. Thank you for coming, and we hope you continue to have a pleasant evening," Zuki bowed before she glided out of sight.

There was pure silence that reigned for several moments before Himawari gave a demure little smile and elegantly swept her right arm out in a gesture of welcome as her Partner copied her; at the exact moment her arm extended, Sayo, on the sidelines, began to play the Harp and a lilting melody descended. Rolling her wrists slightly, Himawari's sleeves floated about as she turned slowly so her soft gaze encompassed the entirety of the audience; breathing lightly through her slightly open lips, Lady Himawari began the last Dance of the evening with her little Eevee at her side.

_**Part Three, Complete…**_

_Authoress' Notes: Wow, I really wish I was Seanne… Morty is my favourite Johto Gym Leader! Lol. I sincerely hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Seanne's such a fun Character to write, and I love both Morty and Falkner… however, Morty is my favourite of the two. XD_

_For those who're wondering, Seanne's KG Title of Lady Himawari is something that I figured would suit Seanne; the translation of Himawari is "Sunflower", and since she's the only Kimono Girl that has blonde hair I thought it'd be appropriate. The other Kimono Girls are the ones I got from SoulSilver, and I tried to match their personalities to what we saw in the Games. Their names are:_

_Zuki - Tree _

_Naoko - Obedient Child_

_Miki - Three Trees Together; Quick, Nimble_

_Sayo - World of Gauze; Evening_

_Kuni - Country-Born_

_Anyway, there will be two more Parts of "Primrose"; the Fourth is going to be Nate the Natu, and the Fifth is going to tie-in with Chapter Five of dragonheart93's "Uncontrollable Changes" as she gave me permission to use her Characters. It's going to be partially identical, in some areas, to her Chapter but the majority of it is going to fill in gaps she left open for me to play with._

_Again, I hope everyone enjoyed this; if you did, Review or even Favourite/Alert it. It'd make me very happy. :D And, again, you'll see Roseanne and all of her Pokemon in dragonheart93's "Uncontrollable Changes"._

_Please Read and Review; the more reviews an Author/ess receives on a story, the more and quicker s/he is spurred to write. I accept all reviews: Comment, Compliment, and Criticism (preferably __**Constructive**__ Criticism); I accept Flames, but nothing with swearing in it, since the Default Profanity Filter is on my reviews. _

_Catch you later,_

_Laura a.k.a uncutetomboy_


	4. Part Four Nate the Natu

_Authoress' Notes : Update! Lol. Thanks goes out to AshK for his Review; you're a great friend, TJ! It means a lot, even though it's just one sentence; I'd also like to thank everyone reading this. : ) Anyway, I won't keep you waiting anymore. Here we go!_

_Dedication: I'd like to dedicate "Primrose" to dragonheart93, because it's because of her that Roseanne was even created; and she's a fun character, I've found, to write. _

_Shot Summary: Fourteen year old Roseanne Lucas is intent on an evening walk through the Ruins of Alph after a long Practice. Her best friend, the Elegant Flying Master, brings her attention to a Tiny Bird Pokemon nearby them._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, I doubt I'd be writing Fanfiction about it, or having Ash repeat everything over and over… or still be ten years old. DX I am, and he is, therefore I think it's safe to say I don't own Pokemon or any related characters; those are the sole creation of the magnificent Satoshi Taijiri. However, I do own Roseanne and her family, so please don't use them without permission. You __**will**__ see them appear in dragonheart93's "Uncontrollable Changes", but Alyssa has my permission to use them as they were actually created specifically for her story. _

Part Four : Nate the Natu

Exiting Ecruteak's Dance Theatre with her two Pokemon at her side, fourteen year old Roseanne Lucas blinked as she noticed the familiar blunette standing there, "Falk? I thought you were waiting for that Challenger to reach you?"

Falkner smiled at her and she heard it in his voice, due to the surrounding darkness, "I thought you might want a ride home; it's a little late to be walking around Route 37 by yourself, isn't it?"

"Um, I guess; but I'd have Mach and Eva with me," she pointed out logically, amusement clear in her blue-greys along with the smile tilting her still-painted lips upwards.

He chuckled, embarrassed, "Does a guy really need a reason to pick his girl - er, best friend up after her Practice?"

Seanne pinkened at his stumble, "Not usually, no, but you seem to be good with coming up with excuses not to."

Falkner scratched the nape of his neck sheepishly as she came to stand in front of him, "Sorry about that; I guess ever since you became a fully fledged Kimono Girl, I noticed that you've grown up… and it threw me for a bit."

Her lips twitched as she pushed a piece of her hair, currently secured in a braid, behind her ear, "I couldn't stay a ten year old girl forever, Falkner."

Her Pokemon, Mach the Machop and Eva the Eevee, just quietly watched the two long-time best friends, along with Falkner's Pidgeot, who Seanne had named "Jet"; all three were wondering whether it would be the Violet City Gym Leader the girl ended up with, the Ecruteak Gym Leader, or someone else.

He smirked, "Oh, I knew that, Seanie; I just never thought you'd become feminine - hey, ouch!" He narrowed his visible blue eye at her when she withdrew her hand from smacking his chest.

"Just because you train Flying Types doesn't mean that you soar above us all, Hayate," Seanne informed him tartly, grinning when he stuck his tongue out at her. "So, are we taking Jet?"

Falkner nodded, "We are; that means Mach needs to go back into his Ball."

"(Keep it up, Bird-Boy,)" Mach warned in Sign Language.

She just rolled her eyes at them, before she turned to Eva, "Eva, did you want to go into your Ball or did you want to Fly with Falkner and I?"

Eva tilted her head, considering, before she bounded over to Jet and clambered up so she was directly behind the crown of his feathered head. "(I think that means she's Flying,)" Mach's expression was dryly amused.

"Mmhm, I think so, too," Seanne agreed; unclipping the Friend Ball off of her Belt, she held it up, "I know you hate Flying, so in you go, Mach." Without fuss, he was Returned into his Ball and Seanne walked the few steps to Jet and lightly stroked his feathers, "I take it you won, Falk?"

Falkner nodded, "Unfortunately, the Challenger was fairly tough, but we did end up winning in the end." He gave her a tiny grin, gesturing, "Up you go, Seanne."

She frowned a bit, turning so she faced him, "But, I'm usually getting on after you, Falkner!"

He tilted his head at her, the hair he always had concealing his left eye moving aside with the movement which allowed her to see his mismatched gold eye; it always warmed her, because as far as she knew, she was the only person outside of his family he allowed to see the "blemish". "Usually, yes; however, you don't usually have a seven-hour long Practice, do you, Roseanne?"

"Well, no, but -" She scowled when he grasped her around the waist and, with a surprising show of strength, lifted her onto his faithful Pidgeot; instinctively, she grasped Jet's feathers to anchor herself.

"No buts, Seanie; hang on," he got on behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist and used his other hand to get a good grip on his Pokemon; both teens turned red, as these actions brought his front flush with her back. "Okay, Jet; let's Fly!"

With several flaps of his powerful wings, Jet lifted off of the ground with his three passengers; he glided along the evening currents with ease and fifteen minutes later, the teens were brought out of their musings by him landing gently and cawing for their attention. Seanne yelped when, after Falkner disembarked, Jet tilted his front forward, allowing Eva to hop off, and she tumbled off of his back; she closed her blue-grey eyes, waiting to feel her impact with the ground. However, instead of the hard ground, she felt something wrap around her waist and she was hauled up against a firmness before she landed on top of it, having been tilted towards the side.

"Are you alright, Roseanne?" Opening her eyes, she came face-to-face with the firmness; Falkner's eyes, both visible, scanned her form for any obvious injuries.

"Ye-Yeah," Seanne hardly dared to breathe, "thanks. What about you?"

"I'll probably be sore in the morning," he grinned boyishly, causing her to grin back, "you're kind of heavy, you know."

"Oh, ha-ha," she stuck her tongue out at him as she rolled off of him; she was glad the near-darkness hid her reddened face. "Jerk."

Falkner shrugged nonchalantly, getting elegantly to his feet and offering her his hand as her Friend Ball opened and Mach appeared beside him in a flash of white light. "Only to you, Seanie."

"Thanks for bringing me home, Falk," Seanne smiled up at him as he helped her up off of the ground.

He waved his hand dismissively, "I hardly get to see you any more, Roseanne, what with those extra Practices you've been going to. Besides, I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"(Are we still going for a walk, Seanne?)" Mach asked in Sign Language as Eva bounded over to them and was scooped up into Seanne's arms.

"A walk? This late at night?"

Seanne nodded, "Yep; I don't know why, but Morty came by the Theatre earlier and gave me this Dusk Ball," she gestured to the extra Ball on her Belt, "and told me it'd be a good night for a walk in the Ruins. And we both know Morty's called the Mystic Seer of the Future for a reason."

Falkner's brows furrowed, "That may be so, but I don't know if I like the thought of you walking through the Ruins of Alph by yourself, or even with Mach and Eva, this late at night, Seanne."

Mach scoffed, "(If you're that concerned, Falconer, why don't you join us?)"

"It's **Falkner**," the blunette ground out, running a hand through his hair which allowed it to obscure his golden eye as usual.

Seanne tilted her head, "Well, if you wanted to, you're more than welcome to, Falkner."

"Well, I can't very well allow a Lady to skulk around alone in the dead of the night, can I?" He dodged, having expected her playful swipe.

"I don't skulk, Falk," she retorted, shivering a bit as he Returned Jet to his Pokeball.

With a roll of his eyes, both visible and non-visible, he shrugged off his haori and draped it over her shoulders; when her eyes seeked his, surprised, he simply shrugged with a smile, "You're cold, I'm not; it makes more sense for you to wear it for now."

Seanne gave him a warm smile and Eva scrambled up to where she could cling to her Trainer's head, allowing Seanne to thread her arms through the sleeves. "Thanks," she said simply.

"No problem," Falkner chuckled, offering her his arm; she opted, instead, for his hand and rather enjoyed as he turned pink. "Shall we?"

"I believe we shall," Seanne grinned mischievously, "So, who's gonna get us past this time?" She wondered as they entered the Rest Point.

"Leader Morty already cleared you, Roseanne," Jeffery, the Guard for the Evening, chuckled as they came close to him. "He said part of your Destiny laid within the Ruins and Dragon Master Lance told us to heed him."

"I knew I liked knowing a Champion for a reason!" Seanne laughed, Mach following behind them as they exited on the other side and entered the Ruins of Alph.

The two best friends spent the first fifteen minutes catching up on the past week, before something caught the "Elegant Master of Flying Pokemon"'s eyes. "Seanne, look," he nudged his friend, directing her attention to some nearby bushes which were rustling; a little green Bird Pokemon hopped out of it.

"It's cute; what is it? It looks kind of like Will's Xatu," Seanne wondered.

"It's the pre-Evolved form of Xatu; a Natu," Falkner explained as the couple watched the Tiny Bird Pokemon hop around a tree trunk before, with one great leap, it latched onto the truck a few feet up and climbed up it vertically. Falkner smiled, eying his best friend out of the corner of his eyes, "I never really saw you as Training Flying Types, Seanne, despite how well you work with mine… but I think a Natu would be a good match for you; they're well known for climbing trees to get to shoots to eat."

Seanne furrowed her brow, "I don't know if that was an insult, or a compli -" she cut off as the Natu suddenly turned its body to regard her with something in its eyes; without conscious thought, she slowly stepped towards it, a tingling feeling of anticipation spreading through her. She paused when she was several feet in front of the tree, her blue-grey eyes still locked on the obsidian ones of the Tiny Bird.

"Veevee?" Eva, still perched on her head, lightly pawed her Trainer worriedly.

Seanne blinked, breaking the gaze of the Psychic Bird Pokemon's, as a concerned Mach stepped up beside her and lightly tugged her hand. "Mach?"

"(Are you alright? You were zoned out for a bit, there, Seanne,)" he Signed to her.

"Yeah, I… I think that this Natu is what Morty Saw, Mach," returning her gaze to the penetrating Bird's gaze, she spoke clearly, "Natu. I Challenge you."

The Natu regarded her with wise eyes and she wondered what it Saw; she knew about the stories that surrounded the Xatu Evolutions, due to being bored one day when she was visiting the Plateau with Falkner and having ended up getting into a discussion with Will about Psychics. After a few moments, it tilted its body downwards, "Natu."

Seanne watched, holding her breath unconsciously, as the Tiny Bird hopped off of the tree and landed several feet in front of her. "No, Mach…" she held out a hand, stopping her Superpower Pokemon as he stepped forward, "Eva, let's go."

"Ev, Veevee!" Eva chirruped eagerly from her Trainer's head and jumped nimbly off.

"Roseanne, Eva's a Normal Type; they don't have any extra Effectiveness against Psychic Types," Falkner pointed out from a few feet to her left.

"I know what I'm doing, Falkner. Okay, Eva, open up with Sand-Attack, then into Façade!" Seanne jumped into the Battle.

"Ev-vee!" Eva kicked the dirt covering the ground at the Natu before she rushed it, flashing between red, yellow, and green; just before she pounced on it, it flickered out of existence, causing her to collide with the tree.

"Eva, above you!" Seanne noticed the Natu appear above her Little Fox Pokemon and called out; unfortunately, by the time the words left her mouth, the Tiny Bird had Pecked the Eevee furiously until the Little Fox was able to roll away. "Alright, then. Eva. Tackle Attack, and use the rock ledge to get up high!"

"Eee… Vee!" Eva's look of determination coupled with her green cowgirl-fashioned bandana nearly made her Trainer coo with delight, Seanne kept her focus on the Battle, fingering the Dusk Ball on her Belt. "Ve eev!" Eva managed to collide with the Tiny Bird, Tackling it into a nearby rock before she bounded up a ledge and jumped.

"Shadow Ball!"

Falkner watched with impressed eyes as the Dark Typed Attack was launched at the Natu, sending it into a tree trunk; without hesitation, his blonde companion threw the Dusk Ball and the Tiny Bird disappeared in a red beam. Walking over to stand by her side, he watched with a proud grin as the Ball stopped shaking with a "ping", before she bent down to pick it up. "You taught Eva Shadow Ball?"

She nodded as Mach picked up the happy Eevee, spraying some Potion from the pouch his Trainer always had, "Yeah; had to Battle Morty for it, but, thanks to Mach learning Foresight after we beat Whitney last week, we were able to win." She smiled, her blue-grey eyes shining in the night as she placed a small bottle of Potion to the Dusk Ball's Button, "I actually taught it to her just yesterday. Good thing, too; otherwise, we had the Disadvantage, yeah?" Her two other Pokemon came over to her side, and she grinned while pressing the button to Release her new Natu, "Hello, there; I want to give you a nickname, if that's alright, Natu. Are you male or female?"

"Natu," the Natu cooed, nodding to Falkner.

"Okay. What do you think of the name "Nate", Natu? I think it suits you."

"You always just end up shortening their Evolutionary Name, Seanne," Falkner started laughing as he pointed this out to her.

The blonde wasn't amused and pouted petulantly, "I wonder why I even like you sometimes, Falk; you're so mean."

"Because I'm devilishly handsome?" The blunette, on the other hand, was highly amused, "Besides, Seanie, you're not exactly Little Miss Sunshine, you know."

She stuck her tongue out at him before she giggled as her new Natu hopped along a ledge beside her and landed on her shoulder; his feathers were lightly brushing her neck. "Nate seems to think I am, Hayate," she winked flirtatiously. "Besides, I'll have you know that a number of the guys think I'm wonderful."

"Natu tuna tutu?"

Seanne blinked, before Mach relocated Eva to his head, Signed, "(Nate's wondering your name, Seanne.)"

"Oh! Oopsies! I'm your new Trainer, Nate; my name's Roseanne Lucas, but I prefer Seanne. That's Mach the Machop, you've met Eva the Eevee, and the blunette is my smart-mouthed best friend, Falkner Hayate of Violet City. Welcome to the Team!"

"Na natu, Tunat," Nate chirped, lightly rubbing the side of her neck as he stretched his wings; this movement caused her to twitch with a giggle.

A moment later, Seanne yawned loudly and turned pink; this caused Falkner to chuckle at her and offer her his arm. This time, she took it without complaint, twining her arm through his. The two best friends and her three Pokemon walked leisurely through the Ruins of Alph, towards the Gate House. "I don't know why I'm suddenly so tired, Falkner…"

"I'd be surprised if you weren't, Seanne; and worried. You got that ear infection when you were eleven because you were tiring yourself out too much and not sleeping enough. Come on, let's get you home, Blondie."

Fifteen minutes later found Seanne changing into a nightdress behind a changing screen in her attic-room of her otherwise empty home on Route 36; this wasn't an uncommon occurrence for her to be home alone, but she found she didn't mind it so much due to her having Mach, Eva, and now Nate, to keep her company. Mach shook his head at her from where he sat on his twin-sized bed with Eva at his feet, muttering something under his breath she was certain was rudely directed at her as she stumbled out from behind the screen and crawled underneath her covers; when she got home, she'd made sure to give all three of her Pokemon some more Potion before she brushed her hair out and resolved to take them all into either Violet City or Ecruteak City's Pokemon Center for a check-up. She was slowly drifting off to sleep when she felt a light weight hop onto her bed and blearily cracked open one eye to see Nate hopping up to settle by her head on her pillows. Seanne sleepily reached one hand out to stroke his feathers before she sighed and drifted off the rest of the way, exhausted by the day's events.

_**Part Four, Complete…**_

_Authoress' Notes : … Well, that ended up a little more Falkner/Seanne-ish than I'd originally intended… Weird. Ah, well. Not much else to say about that. Oh! Before I forget : for those of you who celebrate Easter, have a great Holiday, and for those of you who don't, have a great weekend!_

_Anyway, I did enjoy writing this, so I hope those reading this enjoy it, too. There's one more part to this, and then it's done; Part Five is going to tie into Chapter Five of dragonheart93's "Uncontrollable Changes". I already have that Part typed up, so it should be updated sometime within the week._

_Again, I hope everyone enjoyed this; if you did, Review or even Favourite/Alert it. It'd make me very happy. :D And, again, you'll see Roseanne and all of her Pokemon in dragonheart93's "Uncontrollable Changes"._

_Please Read and Review; the more reviews an Author/ess receives on a story, the more and quicker s/he is spurred to write. I accept all reviews: Comment, Compliment, and Criticism (preferably __**Constructive**__ Criticism); I accept Flames, but nothing with swearing in it, since the Default Profanity Filter is on my reviews. _

_Catch you later,_

_Laura a.k.a uncutetomboy_


	5. BONUS: Part Five Violet & Co

_Authoress' Notes : Well, to be honest, I'm sad to see this end; if I get into the mood, I might end up doing an AU version of Seanne's travels… Dunno. ; ) Anyway, a huge thanks to my Number One Reviewer, TJ a.k.a. AshK; your support is the best! I'd also like to thank roonaty for Alerting "Primrose"; thanks, roonaty! _

_This is very similar to Chapter Five of dragonheart93's "Uncontrollable Changes", to tie Roseanne into her fic; this is basically me filling in little gaps Alyssa left open for me to play with. So… Allons-y!_

_Dedication: I'd like to dedicate "Primrose" to dragonheart93, because it's because of her that Roseanne was even created; and she's a fun character, I've found, to write. _

_Shot Summary: Nearing fifteen year old Roseanne Lucas is on her home Route when another girl her age comes across her and Mach; after a Battle, the girls make a decision. _

_Disclaimer (1): If I owned Pokemon, I doubt I'd be writing Fanfiction about it, or having Ash repeat everything over and over… or still be ten years old. DX I am, and he is, therefore I think it's safe to say I don't own Pokemon or any related characters; those are the sole creation of the magnificent Satoshi Taijiri. However, I do own Roseanne and her family, so please don't use them without permission. You __**will**__ see them appear in dragonheart93's "Uncontrollable Changes", but Alyssa has my permission to use them as they were actually created specifically for her story. _

_Disclaimer (2): I don't own the characters of Violet, Lyle, Rita, Marriah, or Velo; those rights belong to dragonheart93. She's nice enough to let me borrow them._

Part Five: Violet and her Team (Lyle the Larvitar, Rita the Chikorita, and Marriah the Mareep)

It was a month before Roseanne Lucas' fifteenth birthday and, as an early birthday "present", she found herself on her home Route of 36 arguing with her mother via PokeGear. "Are you sure, Mom? I don't have to go," she told her mother anxiously; she'd been debating the night before if it wasn't time for her to do what every other teenager her age already had the chance to do and see the World of Pokemon, especially as she wanted to eventually become a Pokemon Researcher.

"Roseanne, Dear, we love you, very much; however, both your father and I think that we should stop holding you back from your dream," her mother, Sheryl Lucas, retorted.

"You haven't held me back; I'm perfectly content the way things are," her daughter protested, pacing in a circular motion as her ever watchful Machop, Mach, stood an arm's length away with his arms crossed whilst he kept his eyes peeled for any dangers; she kept her entire focus on her conversation, as she trusted her Pokemon with her life and knew Mach would alert her if anything posed a danger to them nearby.

"It's high time you went out and Toured the World, young lady," her mother replied with a knowing look in her baby blue eyes.

"But, who'll look after the house?" Seanne, as Roseanne preferred, knew she was just fishing for excuses not to leave home; after all, the only times she'd ever been away from home were with her two best human friends, Falkner from Violet City and Morty from Ecruteak City, when they travelled for Johto League Business, with the Kimono Girls of Ecruteak when they were performing around Johto, or when she travelled to the nearby Cities and Azalea Town for her four current Badges.

"Roseanne, your father and I survived just fine before you were born; I'm certain that we'll be able to take care of the house while you're gone," Sheryl rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"Mom, are you sure?" Seanne was worried about several things; the main problem she had with Travelling by herself, as she knew neither Falkner nor Morty would be able to go with her, was she'd always been someone who had someone or something to take care of and she didn't think she'd be able to travel the World without something else besides her Pokemon to keep her busy.

"Yes, we're sure," was all Sheryl said before she clicked the connection disconnect and the silver and blue PokeGear's screen went dark.

"Mom!" Seanne gaped at the blank screen and nearly whirled around with wide, surprised eyes when a voice spoke up behind her,

"Umm, hello, there," a girl with long brown hair, Seanne guessed she was several months younger than herself, cautiously came over to her, concern shining through her dark brown eyes. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

_Cute girl; weird that she's concerned about a total stranger, _Seanne thought to herself as she stared at the girl for several moments. _Obviously, she's not ill-meaning, otherwise Mach would've already gotten rid of her… oh, what an adorable Larvitar! And a Chikorita, and a Mareep. _Shaking her head a bit, Seanne refocused on the girl and gave her a warm smile, "Oh, me?" She wondered for a moment why the girl thought something was wrong, before she remembered what she had just been doing and sighed feeling her aggravation with her parents resurface, "I'm fine; my Mom is forcing me out to Tour the World."

The younger teen was visibly surprised, "Really? My Mom does everything in her power to keep me at home, not Touring the World."

She did a quick study of the girl, _Wonder why her Mom would want her to stay at home? Poor thing; all of her friends probably left home years ago… _She smirked playfully, "Hey, that sounds nice, you think we could trade Moms?" She nudged her with her elbow laughing, causing the other girl to laugh. Becoming serious once more, Seanne held out her hand, "That aside, I'm Seanne; aspiring Pokemon Researcher. It's nice to meet you… uh."

The other girl was quick to reprocate the gesture, "Violet." The name struck Seanne as ironic, because the girl obviously liked her colour namesake; she was decked out in a purple jacket with white undershirt, blue jean short-shorts, a purple hat, and purple and black sneakers. "Name's Violet, aspiring Pokemon Master. Man, that sounded more generic than I thought," she rubbed the back of her head, sounding a little embarrassed.

"Oh, you're a Trainer?" Seanne questioned, intrigued. When Violet nodded, she held out her hand again; this time, she was pointing at her, "Well, I'll introduce myself the way a Trainer would. Violet, I Challenge you to a Pokemon Battle."

Violet was visibly shaken by what Seanne had thought to be a harmless invitation, "What! I - I can't Battle, at least not for a while." Her eyes became sad as she paused and mouthed to herself, unaware that Seanne was able to read her lips, "I can never put my Pokemon in that kind of harm again."

This confused the blonde teen and Seanne questioned, "Harm?" It took a moment before she figured out why the girl was physically afraid to Battle, "Oh, let me guess. You recently lost a Battle and are now taking it out on yourself; am I right?"

The brunette teen just silently continued staring at her feet sadly; apparently, her Larvitar decided to speak up, "Lar vitar larv, Vi vit LARVITAR larva larvi. Larvi larvitar lar lar vitar larvitar."

Unable to understand the Larvitar, Seanne turned to Mach who answered her unasked question in Sign Language, "(The Larvitar just said, basically, that we don't know the half of it. Violet is, according to him, very emotionally unstable and that the Doctors think she's a few pegs away from being Bipolar.)" She could see his obvious intrigue and his amusement at how the Pokemon described his Trainer.

Seanne nodded, glad that she had her best Pokemon friend around to help her out, "Interesting. Thank you, Mach." He smirked at her and nodded, crossing his arms as she turned back to the group, "Well, you said you wanted to be a Pokemon Master. Pokemon Masters Battle all the time; don't be afraid of it." Pausing, she winked at Violet's Pokemon, who all looked a little disappointed that they wouldn't be able to Battle, "Besides, looks like your Pokemon want to fight."

Violet looked down at her Mareep, Larvitar, and Chikorita who all looked back up at her questioningly as the other girl thought for a few moments, "Okay, I guess if you guys want to. Okay, Seanne, I'll fight!"

Seanne beamed, "Great; come with me, this way. There's a clearing that's great for Battles," she led the mismatched group through some nearby bushes, headed for her favourite Training area. "Do you need a Potion or something for your Pokemon before we start?"

"No; we're ready to fight," Violet shook her head, sounding a little nervous, but Seanne noticed a faint hint of excitement in it.

Nodding, she crossed the clearing with Mach at her side. "Okay, Violet. Does three versus three work for you?"

"I - I'm fine with it," the other girl sounded less than confident when she replied, but her opponent over-looked that.

"Okay, then; I'll start with Eva," Seanne smiled, reaching around to the back of her worn blue jeans to where she kept her Balls, so they were usually out of sight; taking the middle one off of her Belt, she threw the Pokeball. Violet seemed to look a little more confident at the sight of Eva, Seanne's Eevee; Eva looked completely unthreatening with her cuteness enhanced by the emerald green bandana Seanne had tied around her neck in a cowgirl fashion.

"Rita, you're up," Violet pointed to the field after a moment's thought and the Chikorita ran out excitedly, her ruby eyes bright.

Nodding, Seanne called, "Eva, open up with Shadow Ball!"

Jumping in the air, Eva shot the chaotic black sphere from her mouth at the Chikorita, Rita. Violet answered back with, "Rita, Razor Leaf to Counter!" The blonde winced when the Razor Leaves hit home on Eva, who landed shakily with a slight stumble; she watched as Rita got pelted with the Shadow-Rain that the Shadow Ball had become when the Leaves cut through it but quickly recovered. "Follow with Poisonpowder!"

Seanne chuckled as the purple powder dissipated into Eva's body, even as her Eevee smirked knowingly, "Eva, Façade!" Having known what move her Trainer would call, Eva ran at Rita and pounced as her body quickly flashed between red, yellow, and green.

The Attack hit the Chikorita critically and the Plant Pokemon was barely able to keep her feet, even as her Trainer showed a hint of fear, "What, how is Façade **that** strong?"

The blonde saw this as an opportunity to impart some knowledge, "Façade doubles in Power when the User is Poisoned, Burned, or Paralyzed; plus, Eva's Ability, Adaptability, doubles the Power of any Normal moves used by her."

The brunette visibly hesitated before she called to her Chikorita, "Rita, Razor Leaf and follow with Synthesis." Rita staggered to regain her feet as she shot her leaves, glowing a healing light green as she used Synthesis while Eva was stunned at the unexpected Attack. Violet seemed to become, even slightly, more comfortable as she taunted, "Hah, how do you like that!"

Seanne felt that that combination deserved some praise, "Nice choice of Moves, I can tell it's going to be hard to KO Rita when she can do that. Eva, use Façade and Zen Headbutt!"

"Rita, Razor Leaf followed by Tackle," Violet called; two things happened at the same time as Eva began flashing with Façade and Rita shot off her Leaves while running forward for a Tackle collision.

The two Pokemon collided with each other in a miniature explosion and were forced back from one another by the remnants of the Attacks. Rita looked obviously battered, but stood her ground even as she Flinched from the Zen Headbutt; Eva held her head high and looked pained just before she collapsed from the Poison damage, coupled with the Battle. "Eva, Return," Seanne returned her friendly Fox to her Ball, "Take a rest, girl. That was really good, Violet; I guess I shouldn't take you too lightly," she complimented as she traded Eva's Pokeball for the Dusk Ball on the side of her Belt closest to her hip. "Nate, you're up!" She threw the Ball and her regal-looking Natu emerged from it, a folded silver bandana encircling his head which made him look like he was wearing a crown.

Violet seemed to regain her confidence and called out, "Rita, Synthesis!"

Pursing her lips a bit, Seanne decided, "Nate, Teleport; then Peck!" She watched as her Natu warped to behind the still-recovering Chikorita and pecked violently at her head; the exhausted Pokemon couldn't take the hits and fell over, fainted.

"I'm sorry, Rita," Violet recalled the fainted Chikorita to her Ball. "Marriah, it's your turn," she sounded unsure as her Mareep happily pranced onto the make-shift Battlefield, looking undisturbed by her Trainer's hesitance. "Marriah, Thundershock!"

Acting quickly, the blonde girl called, "Nate, Teleport to Psychic!" and watched, satisfied at having acted quickly enough to avoid the Advantageous Attack, as her Natu warped just before the Attack would have hit and, appearing several feet in front of Marriah, used Psychic to throw the Sheep Pokemon into a nearby tree. Noticing the Mareep was stunned and shaken, but not out of the Battle due to the exhilaration in her eyes, she ordered, "Nate, Night Shade."

Seeing her chance, Violet commanded, "Marriah, use Thundershock!" Surprised, Seanne watched as the Electric Attack tore through Night Shade and struck her loyal Small Bird Pokemon, too stunned to react in time to have Nate avoid being Paralyzed. "Another Thundershock, quickly!"

Thinking on her feet, Seanne returned with, "Nate, Psychic; push it back!" She felt anxious, but pride shoved that aside when, after a moment's hesitation as he fought against his Paralysis, Nate successfully used Psychic to create a barrier of sorts and pushed the electricity away from himself before it hit him; the Sheep succumbed to unconsciousness when the electricity hit her straight on. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at her Natu, attempting to send her feelings of excitement and pride to him; judging by the way he chirped at her and hopped on the spot momentarily, he caught onto them.

"M - Marriah, Return," Violet was solemn as she Returned her Mareep. "Lyle, you're up," she watched as her Larvitar nodded and jumped out onto the field.

The blonde smiled, "Nate, Teleport, then Night Shade."

The brunette thought quickly, "Lyle, use Screech when it appears." Her opponent winced and clapped her hands over her ears when, with Nate having appeared behind the Larvitar, Lyle, and began to power up his Night Shade, Lyle opened his mouth and released a powerful Screech Attack; this forced Nate back against a tree and caused him to become disorientated. "Finish with Bite," she called, both girls watching as Lyle's teeth grew sharper than before and he rushed the grounded-Nate as he shook his head in attempt to clear it; Nate couldn't take the Dark-type Attack and fainted.

Seanne Returned Nate to his Dusk Ball and murmured to it, quiet enough that only she and Mach, who was right beside her, could hear, "Great job, Nate. Rest, now." She replaced his Ball on her Belt and complimented Violet, "Nice job, seeing through Teleport like that." She looked at Mach, who was already walking onto the field, obviously getting pumped for the Battle; he smirked at her and put an extra knot in his red ascot that he wore around his neck. As soon as he made it near the center of the field, she called, "Go for Brick Break, Mach!"

Violet became frantic, knowing that Fighting pitted against a Dual Rock and Ground didn't look good for her, and yelled, "Screech, quickly!"

Seanne winced and eyed the Larvitar critically as the waves of sound forced Mach back and halted him, mid-Attack; knowing she had the Advantage with not only her Pokemon's Type, but also with her experience, she told her Machop, "Focus Blast, Mach."

The Superpower Pokemon gathered a sphere of glowing white energy and launched it sloppily in Lyle's direction as the brunette tugged a piece of her hair, "Lyle, Dark Pulse!" The Larvitar visibly attempted the Dark-type Attack, as proven by the flicker of darkness that surrounded him before the sphere slammed into his small body and sent him flying several feet. The Machop walked over to the Larvitar, nudged him with his foot, and turned to the blonde, Signing,

"(He's conscious, but his eyes are completely unfocused… almost like Nate when he has a Vision,)" he explained.

His Trainer nodded, concerned, "Violet, did you want to forfeit? Lyle seems completely out of it; he's still conscious, but… not here, with us."

Violet shook her head in denial, "No! No, we won't give up! Lyle! Lyle, get up!"

Mach executed a cartwheel out of the way as Lyle suddenly jerked upwards before he staggered to his feet and attempted to regain his balance. Seanne hid a grin when the little Rock Skin Pokemon glared at Mach as though holding him personally responsible for his lapse, "Mach, go for Focus Blast, again!"

"Lyle, get out of the way!" The brunette Pokemon Trainer called nervously.

Just a mere moment before Mach released the Focused energy, blue flames erupted and began circling around Lyle's form; his surprise left Mach's Attack to be uncoordinated and off-aim which caused it to hit a tree close to the Larvitar.

The blonde recognized the Attack, as she'd seen the Johto and Kanto Champion's Dragonite execute it in Battle when Falkner or Morty took her with them if they needed to go to the Indigo Plateau, _Dragon Dance… but, isn't that a Dragon-exclusive Attack? _she wondered as the flames seemed to be sucked back into the tiny, reptilian body of the Larvitar.

She got her answer from her new friend's Pokedex as the other girl scanned the Move, "Dragon Dance, a Sacred Dragon Art that amplifies the Speed and physical Attacking Power of the User. Once thought to be only usable by Dragons, recent studies confirm that Pokemon like Totodile and Larvitar can learn the Move through Breeding."

It was plain to see that Violet could barely contain her excitement, especially if one were to take the near-squeal of delight she made. Hastily, she commanded, "Use Rock Slide, Lyle!" Due to the effects of Dragon Dance, the Attack's Speed was increased dramatically and neither Seanne nor Mach had time to react before the Machop was buried under the pile of rocks.

Both girls watched anxiously as the piled rocks were still for several seconds before they began to shift and rumble, revealing that the humanoid Pokemon wasn't nearly finished. The blonde grinned and clapped her hands once, "Atta boy, Mach; go for Brick Break," she cheered.

As her Pokemon was at the opposite side of the field, Mach shook himself free from the rocks and took off towards the Dual-Typed Pokemon as he prepped the damaging Fighting-type move; just as he jumped into the air above the Larvitar, Violet called for, "Dodge, Lyle, and use Bite," causing both Seanne and Mach to shake their heads sadly at her bad choice of moves.

After Mach's Attack hit the ground, Lyle having rolled out of the way, the Larvitar turned around and latched onto Mach's side. "Mach… Brick Break," the blonde was reluctant but knew it needed to end. Nodding in agreement, Mach quickly powered up the Move and his chop hit Lyle straight on the head; the tired out Rock/Ground Dual Type couldn't take the hits and fainted.

Violet collapsed on the ground with her knees on either side of her, clutching Lyle's Pokeball, "Even after all that, we still lost."

Seanne felt sorry for her new friend and walked over to her, Mach hovering behind her, "Violet, there's no need to be down on yourself; all Trainers win and lose, it's our losses that help us grow as Trainers," she placed a comforting hand on the other girl's back.

Violet sniffled a bit and Returned Lyle to his Pokeball. "I can't believe we lost… I'm a horrible Trainer."

"No, you're not; you're being unnecessarily harsh on yourself, Violet," the blonde replied disagreeably. "Everyone's bound to lose, every once in a while. After all, Trainers have to beat Gym Leaders to advance in the Leagues; and every Gym Leader I know is an awesome Trainer. Sure, they lose often, but that doesn't make them any worse of a Leader or Trainer; they learn from each loss and grow from it."

The brunette looked surprised, "You know Gym Leaders?"

Seanne gave her a smile and nodded, "Uh-huh; I know all of the Johto Gym Leaders, but I've known Falkner from Violet City Gym for most of my life. I know all of the Kanto Leaders by sight; Sabrina from Saffron City and Clair from Blackthorn City scare me, usually." She shrugged, "Their careers as Gym Leaders are based on them losing to newer Trainers, so they can make their way to the League; doesn't mean that they're bad Trainers or their Pokemon hate them. It just means that they're able to take something negative and turn it positive."

"Wow, Seanne; that's so cool!" Violet gaped, then turned morose again, "But, my Pokemon -"

"Will live," she cut the other girl off, sighing. "Since Mach and I met five years ago, we've lost a number of Battles; we're just more determined after each loss for the next one to be a win. If you believe you can do something, you'll do it. You were already expecting to lose, because you lost your last Battle, so you automatically lost before we started; plus, it's not bad to lose to me, Violet. I have been a Trainer for the last five years, so that's five years more experience than what you currently have." She stood up from crouching, assisted by Mach, and offered, "If you like, you and I can travel together; after all, it's not really all that safe for anyone to travel by themselves… two heads are better than one, right?" She expertly ignored Mach's snort of amusement.

Violet's eyes brightened, "Really? You'd do that?"

Mach chuckled, "(The Larvitar was right; she switches moods faster than you on your -) Ma!" He grunted as his Trainer lightly stepped on his foot. "Choma…" he growled, glaring at her as she smiled sweetly and helped Violet off of the ground.

"(Do not go there, Mach,)" Seanne signed warningly. Aloud, she told the brunette girl, "I'd definitely do that; so long as you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not!" The slightly younger teen enthused, "It'll be so much fun!"

"Definitely; first, though, I need to get some supplies, including clothes, from my house. Would you like to come?"

"Okay!" Violet nodded vigorously, beaming.

"Awesome; come on, I live this way."

About fifteen minutes later, the two girls found themselves in front of a large, three-story house made of logs. "You live here, Seanne?"

Her new travelling companion nodded, walking in with the brunette following, "I do; I actually live in the attic. My old room was really small, so Mach and I worked hard and were able to clear out the attic so it could be my room," she explained, leading the way through the quiet house.

Violet paused in front of a picture going up the stairs, "Seanne, you have brothers?"

Seanne stepped down the stairs backwards twice, Mach glaring at her disapprovingly, and tilted her head as she studied the picture; it was a family photograph with five people: Seanne kneeling on the ground in front of two boys who looked like they could be twins excepting one had black hair and one had light brown hair and looked a few years younger than the first, with two adults standing behind the boys with an arm around each other's waist whilst their other hands were on the boys' shoulders. "I have two: Stephen and Davis. Stephen is almost nineteen and aspiring to be an Ace Rock-type Specialist, while Davis is twelve and planning on joining the Elite Four one day as a Normal-type Trainer. That's my Mom, Sheryl," she pointed to the redheaded woman, "and that's my Dad, Michael," she pointed to the dark brown-black haired man standing beside the woman.

"You look so pretty in here, Seanne!" Violet admired her new friend's empathized femininity in a baby blue dress with her hair loose and falling down her back.

"Thanks, Violet; I bet if you tried, though, you could look ten times prettier than I did there," she teased, smiling. She grabbed the distracted girl's arm and tugged her up the stairs behind her, "Come on; we're wasting precious daylight." Less than two minutes later, the girls caught up to Mach who smirked and pulled on a rope from the ceiling; this caused a stairway to unfold from the ceiling, "Cool, huh? Mach built it; there used to be a ladder there about a year ago, but I kind of… fell down it, one night," she laughed, embarrassed. "He wasn't too happy with me, because I was stubborn and refused to go to Nurse Joy in Violet; turned out, I twisted my ankle."

"Ouch," Violet winced.

"Yeah, it hurt, a lot, and Mach ended up carrying me to Violet City, kicking and screaming," Seanne remembered as they ascended the stairway. "Anyway, this is mine and Mach's room; he **really** doesn't like being in his Ball, so he stays out of it pretty much all the time, except when we have to Fly somewhere." It was a pretty room with two beds, one a Queen-sized while the other was a Twin-sized, and pale green walls accented by vertical periwinkle blue stripes. There was a small dresser, a vanity table, several bean bag chairs, a television with a Console beneath it, a desk over next to the window with a laptop sitting open on top of it, and pictures along with figurines were scattered throughout the room on varying surfaces. With a smile to one of the larger frames, she walked over to her closet and pulled out a medium-to-large sized backpack and placed it on the bed before she began to go through the drawers.

"Who's the two guys with you?" The brunette examined the photograph in the somewhat-large frame and couldn't help but smile when she saw how happy a grass green with gold trim and Luvdisc designs Kimono-clad Seanne, her hair up in an elegant bun with wisps of pale blonde hair framing her face, which made her look like a young Lady, looked in the frame; on either side of her, closely knit enough that she had her arms loosely looped through each of theirs, stood a handsome blunette with his hair covering one eye dressed in an elegant Kamishimo-ensemble in dark blue hues, and a young blonde man who was just as good-looking as the first in a deep purple male Kimono. In her arms she held an Eevee and had a Natu sitting on her right shoulder, while a Machop was on one knee in front of her; floating in front of the other blonde, a Gengar grinned maniacally while a Haunter and a Gastly floated ominously behind the two blondes; the blunette had a Hoothoot on his shoulder, a Pidgeot by his side and a Honchkrow in front of him. All nine of the Pokemon looked just as happy as the three Trainers.

"Hm?" Seanne poked her head out of her closet to see which photograph had caught her new friend's attention. "Oh, the blunette is my best friend, Falkner Hayate of Violet City, and the other blonde with us is our other close friend, Morty Matsuba of Ecruteak City. That was actually taken a little over two weeks ago at the Dragon Festival in Blackthorn City. It's my favourite photograph so far of us three."

"You look so happy," Violet commented whimsically.

"I was; the Dragon Festival happens twice a year, but each time it's something different to it," Seanne's voice came out muffled as she shuffled things around in her closet, random articles of clothing flying out of its depths. "Aha! Here it is," she emerged with a fond smile, holding the Kimono she wore in the photograph delicately. "This is my favourite Kimono; I did my first ever performance as a Kimono Girl in it," she chuckled self-deprecatingly as she gently folded it and placed it at the bottom of the bag. "Just a little over three months ago, too."

"A… Kimono Girl?"

Seeing the look of confusion on his Trainer's new friend's face, and noticing his Trainer was busy choosing which clothing she would bring, Mach took her hand and took her over to a photograph on the desk that had five beautiful Kimono-clad girls and a Kimono-clad Seanne all in various poses; each girl had a Eeveelution just beside in a similar pose. There was a Vaporeon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, and a Jolteon, along with a little Eevee who was stood beside Seanne proudly. Turning to the computer beside himself, he brought up a Word Document and typed 'In the Purple and Black, is Sayo who has Jolteon. Green and Red is Kuni, who has Vaporeon. Yellow and Blue is Zuki, who has Umbreon. Naoko is Pink and Pale Green, who has Espeon. And Miki has Flareon, wearing Gold and Red.'

Violet gaped at him, "You type?"

"And writes," Seanne's voice comes out muffled as she now had crawled underneath her bed. "He was stubborn and wanted some way to communicate with me and others. Ha. Got it; Mach, could you pull me out? I'm stuck."

"… chop," Mach shook his head, turning away from the laptop and walked over to where the blonde's legs were sticking out from under the edge of the bed. "Ma. Cho. Mach," he stated, bending down to grasp her ankles and, ignoring the laughter and squirming of the human girl, dragged her out from underneath the bed; when the entirety of her body was revealed, he expertly flipped her onto her back, smirking at her dust-ridden blonde hair.

She pointed a finger at him, "Don't even, Mach."

"Um, why were you under your bed, Seanne?" Violet was confused with her new friend's odd behaviour.

Seanne shrugged, "I needed to grab this," and she held up a shoebox, opening it to reveal scarves and bandanas in varying colours, shades, and sizes. "All of my Pokemon wear either a scarf or a bandana; it makes it easy to identify which one's mine when we're facing an opponent who has the same Pokemon… or a Ditto, for that matter. Plus, it helps them take pride in their appearance." She tugged a piece of her hair, grimacing at the dust in it, "Um, you don't mind if I take a quick shower, do you, Violet? I don't mind dirt, but dust in my hair really annoys me."

"No; so long as I can look around your room," Violet bargained, smiling.

"Be my Guest; oh, and if you want to Heal your Pokemon some, Mach can give you a few Revives. It'll hold them over until we can make it to a Pokemon Center, at least," she offered. Turning to Mach, she handed him her PokeBelt, "As you're doing that, can you give some to Eva and Nate, too, please, Mach?"

"(Alright; I'll take a SuperPotion for myself, too, Seanne,)" he agreed.

"Perfect-o," the blonde winked, going into the bathroom through a door Violet had thought led to another closet.

Violet amused herself with rifling through her new friends room, with an amused Mach watching her as he went through his Trainer's bag, resorting all of the items she had crammed into it and placing the scarves and bandanas in a drawstring bag before he put them into the large backpack. He shook his head, muttering to himself under his breath as he refolded seven out of the ten items of clothing, Seanne had thrown in it, excluding undergarments and the two jackets.

After ten minutes of that, the Superpower Pokemon turned to the brunette, who was admiring more photographs on the wall, "Machop, ma cho machop mach." When she looked at him, confused, he smacked his head in his palm, before he grabbed a nearby notebook and pen, and wrote something on it.

"Huh?" Violet blinked, reading the slightly messy printing, "'Seanne said to give you some Revives for your Pokemon, and to Revive Eva and Nate. I show you how.'" She smiled, "Oh, thanks, Mach! That's really nice of you!"

He gave her a grin and a shrug as he gestured for her to follow him, leading her to a cupboard into the corner of the absent blonde's room; opening it, several rows of various Medicines gleamed out at them. He took three yellowish diamond-shaped containers and gestured at her; after a few moments, she figured out he wanted to see her Pokeballs and held them out to him one by one. As she held them out to him, he pressed a tip of the Revive against the Release button on the Balls, with the Medicine disappearing in a small yellow-white glow. He repeated this action with two of the three Balls on his Trainer's Belt before he grabbed a red spray bottle with a orange top and unscrewed the top before he tipped it down his throat with a slight grimace.

She eyed him sympathetically, "Like cough medicine, huh?" Mach nodded in agreement, chuckling when they heard,

"Dammit!" Seanne cursed in the bathroom.

"What's she mad about?" Violet wondered aloud.

Mach held up one finger before he went to his Trainer's dresser and took out a pair of faded black jeans, a royal blue camisole, and matching royal blue underwear and bra; walking over to the bathroom door, he knocked and handed Seanne the clothes when she cracked open the door a bit. "Thanks, Mach! You're the best!" Seanne told him cheerily through the door, causing him to snort and roll his eyes before he turned back to the brunette in the room.

"So, what happened?"

Mach took the notebook again and wrote, 'Seanne keep forgetting to take clothes in for shower.'

"So, we ready to go, Violet, Mach?" Seanne asked as she exited the bathroom, her blonde hair a dark honey as it was still damp; reaching her hands behind her head, she secured it into a braid as she spoke, "Hey, Mach, did I put any Medicine or anything like that in my Bag?"

"(How should I know?)" Mach asked her, smirking.

"Because you went through it and repacked it; you do it everytime I pack to go somewhere," she replied dryly.

"(No, you didn't,)" he answered, moving to sit in her desk chair.

She nodded, "'Kay; hey, Violet, why don't you grab some Medicine and put it into your Bag, too? Take whatever you want," she offered.

Her new friend gaped at her, "But, Seanne, you have Max Revives and Hyper Potions in there! I can't take those!"

"I can't carry them all, Violet, so you might as well grab what you can; I can guarantee my brothers will raid my stash as soon as my Mom tells them I'm travelling. This way, I have most of it. I'm bringing mainly Full Heals, Super Potions, Hyper Potions, Revives and Max Revives, myself."

"Um, okay," the brunette agreed, reluctantly; nonetheless, she took various coloured spray bottles and placed them carefully into her own Bag. "Do you think that'll be enough?" She show her Bag to the blonde, who was packing her own.

Seanne nodded, "It should be, at least for the start of it, Violet. Besides, I have more room in my Bag than you do in yours," she smiled, "By the way, do you know where we're travelling to?"

Violet nodded, "I'm travelling to Kanto; I was thinking about taking the League Challenge here in Johto, but," she shrugged.

"But it closes in less than three weeks, doesn't it?" Seanne furrowed her brow as she carefully closed her Bag; she turned away and accepted a wallet from Mach who tossed it at her. She placed the wallet into her front jean pocket, "Thanks, Mach; we won't get far without money or my Card," she grinned when he tossed a small, purse-sized bag and placed that in one of the front pockets of her bag. "Or my Savings; nice thinking, Mach! There, plenty of room in case we want to shop."

"Yeah; but the Kanto League starts in less than three weeks, so I'm taking a Ferry from Olivine to Vermillion, in two weeks, I think it was…" Violet paused.

The blonde nodded, "That's right. Janine was hoping I'd Challenge her this year."

"Who?"

"Janine Kyo; she's the Gym Leader in Fuchsia City, ever since her Dad, Koga, got Promoted to the Elite Four at the Indigo Plateau, last year," Seanne explained, walking back over to her closet and grabbing a black-with-silver-accents hoodie and throwing it on. "I've known her just as long as I've known Falkner, because their Dads are good friends, just like the three of us are."

Violet nodded, "But, what do you mean by "Card"?"

"Oh, it's my Trainer's Card, Violet; just like your Pokedex Identifies you as a Certified Trainer, with your information on it, my T.C. acts as Identification for me." She took the purse-sized bag from her Bag and took out a thin, compact frame, "See? It has my Name, my Trainer Number, when I became a Trainer, my Rank, which is two Stars, a Digital Copy of the Badges I've earned," she pointed to the four solid shapes in that Area; she'd won the Fog Badge, Plain Badge, Hive Badge, and the Zephyr Badge according to her Card, "and my Pokemon I have on Hand." A picture of Mach, Eva, and Nate each were in three of six slots on the digital Card; a picture of Seanne in a pair of form-fitting dark blue jeans, a light blue camisole with a light grey sweater open over it was in the upper right-hand corner.

"Cool!" The brunette grinned.

The blonde nodded, smiling as she took a box from her desk and emptied its contents into a side pocket on her Bag, "There; let's go, Vi."

Thirty minutes later found the two girls and Mach walking through a clearing on Route 37; Mach's ruby eyes widened and he poked Seanne in the arm to get her attention, Signing, "(Over underneath the tree is a Vulpix; it looks like it's sleeping.)"

"What'd he say, Seanne?" Violet questioned, watching as Seanne followed Mach's own gaze.

"Shh, Vi! Look, over there; see, under that Apple Tree?" She pointed to an Apple Tree just ten feet to their left where a Vulpix was slumbering, the remnants of an Apple in front of it.

"A Vulpix!" The brunette quietly squealed, "I've always wanted one!"

The blonde pouted a moment, having wanted to catch the Fire Fox herself; however, she thought to herself, _Violet really seems to want the Vulpix…_

Her inner musings were interrupted by said girl, "Is it… sleeping?"

Seanne's mind was made up and she chuckled, "Yep; perfect opportunity for you to catch it, I think."

"Should I?"

"Go for it," she encouraged. "Fire-Types, especially those of the Vulpix line, are hard to come by in the Wild; you might not get another chance."

Violet's dark brown eyes lit up and she dug through her Bag quickly, coming back up with a Pokeball, even as Mach Signed with a raised eye ridge, "(I thought you wanted a Vulpix, Seanne?)"

"(I did; but Violet's just starting out and Fire-Types are a good thing to learn about,)" Seanne Signed back, shrugging. "Uh, Vi -" She cut herself off as Violet crept forward and, crouching two feet in front of the Fox Pokemon, touched the Ball to its nose, sucking it in just as the Vulpix woke up with a start; she breathed a sigh of relief as the Ball shook a few times before stilling and the button turned from red to white, "What was that, Violet? You **never **get that close to a sleeping Pokemon, let alone a sleeping Fire-Type, unless it's yours or you're looking to get barbequed!"

Violet pouted a bit, but had the grace to look apologetic, "Sorry, Seanne."

At that moment, a blur of orange, black, and crème Tackled Violet; it turned out to be a Growlithe who growled as he stood with his paws on a frightened and pinned Violet's shoulders. "Mach!" Seanne didn't even need to call as Mach was already there and fired a Focus Blast up close, "Good! Follow up with Brick Break and then Low Kick!" As she was issuing these, she dug into the side pocket of her Bag and brought out a red Ball with odd yellow designs on the side; she closed her eyes momentarily as Mach Kicked the Growlithe, clasping the Ball in her hands, before they popped open and she threw it, "I'm gonna getcha!" The panting Growlithe was enveloped in the red beam and the Ball shook violently for several moments before it stilled with a light "ping".

"You - you, **caught **that thing! It attacked me, Seanne!" Violet looked at her friend with tears in her eyes as Mach picked up the Ball and handed it to a smiling Seanne.

Seanne frowned thoughtfully, "That **was** odd… but, my guess would be he thought you were going to hurt something in this area. Growlithe are well-known for being friendly, unless they feel threatened."

"(He growled something about you taking his friend away,)" Mach answered her unasked question before he offered Violet his hand and helped her back to her feet.

When Violet looked at her, the blonde translated, "Mach says he growled something about you taking his friend away; maybe he was friends with the Vulpix you just caught and wanted him back?"

Violet paused, thinking before she nodded, "It could be."

"Well, our Pokemon are almost all tired; what do you say we get to a Pokemon Center?"

"I thought we **were **headed to Ecruteak's Pokemon Center?" Violet looked completely lost.

Seanne had to smile, "Sorry; I should have said "what do you say we **Teleport** to a Pokemon Center?"

"… Huh? Oh, you mean use your Natu?"

"It's what comes Natu-rally!" She grinned when Mach smacked his forehead at the bad pun, but was rewarded when Violet giggled; she took the Dusk Ball off of her Belt as she placed the Fast Ball on her Belt, "Nate, I need you!"

The Natu materialized in the white flash and looked about warily; when he neither saw nor sensed any apparent danger, he turned to Seanne expectantly and hopped onto her hand before he relocated to her shoulder. "Natu?"

"Nate, would you be able to Teleport Violet, Mach, and me to the Pokemon Center in Olivine City? Please?" Seanne requested softly as she lightly ran her fingers through his feathers.

Nate tipped his body forward in a nod and hopped a bit on her shoulder. "Is it safe?" Violet asked as she came to where the blonde beckoned her.

"Nate Teleports me to Ecruteak or Violet City every few days; Olivine's not much farther, in all actuality, from where we are now," she explained as Mach took his place on her left. She felt the soft tingle she had come to associate with Teleporting with her Tiny Bird Pokemon; it was different than the Teleporting she'd done a few times with Will of the Indigo Elite Four when he Teleported her, Falkner, or Morty back to a Gym after a visit to the Plateau. A few seconds later, the quartet found themselves in the middle of the quiet Pokemon Center located in Olivine City and she praised the tired Bird, "Great job; thanks, Nate. Have a good rest, okay?" She Returned him to his Ball after stroking his feathers once more.

"Good afternoon!" The pink haired Nurse told the two girls cheerily.

"Good afternoon, Nurse Joy!" The girls chorused, smiling. "Would you be able to Heal our Pokemon, please?" Seanne continued politely.

"Of course, Roseanne!" Nurse Joy smiled warmly, giving each of the girls a tray to place their Balls on.

"In you go, Mach," the blonde chuckled at the annoyed look her Machop shot her before he was enveloped in the red beam of his Friend Ball before she placed her four occupied Balls on the tray; with this done, the two girls went over to a nearby couch to wait and get to know each other.

It was nearly two hours later, and night had fallen, before Nurse Joy returned with their Balls, "Your Pokemon are all Healed; thank you, and, please, come again!"

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," Violet beamed as she re-attached all of her Pokeballs back to her belt, even as the caring Nurse walked away.

"Did you want to meet the new additions?" Seanne suggested; at that moment, her Friend Ball opened and Released the smirking Mach.

"Is that supposed to happen?" The brunette questioned nervously, giving a wary glance to her own Pokeballs.

"No, but Mach somehow figured out how to Release himself from his Ball years ago," the blonde shrugged, taking the Fast Ball off her Belt and Releasing the Growlithe; crouching, she offered it her hand to sniff, which it did cautiously. "Hey, there, cutie. I'm Seanne, your new Trainer; and this is Mach, the Machop, and my friend Violet. Do you mind if I give you a Nickname?" The Growlithe regarded her curiously, sitting back on its haunches before it barked something at Mach who replied in his own language; after a moment of thought, it shook its head and she smiled, "Great! Are you a boy, like Mach, or a girl like me and Vi?"

It gave her an amused glance as Violet watched with unrestrained interest before it nodded its head to Mach. "Okay…" she pondered before she snapped the fingers of the hand that wasn't absently scratching the Puppy Pokemon behind his ears, "I know! What about Arch? Do you like that, cutie?"

The newly named Arch barked excitedly, his tail thumping before he jumped his new Trainer and licked her face happily, much to Mach's apparent amusement if Violet were to go by his laughter, "Ma. Machop, chop pa mach Choma…"

Seanne's arm came up from around her Growlithe and pointed at him, "Shut it, Mach."

Mach simply smirked and stuck his tongue out at her as Violet scurried to help her get the Growlithe off of her. "Are you okay, Seanne?" Violet asked, concern shining in her eyes for the second time that day.

"Yeah; nothing I can't bounce back from after another shower," Seanne laughed, scratching the Fire Puppy behind the ears. "So, does he know the Vulpix, Mach?"

Mach asked in his own Language before he nodded, Signing, "(He does; says the Vulpix is Male, too.)"

The blonde told the brunette what the Superpower Pokemon said and added, "Have you thought of a nickname yet, Vi?"

"I think Velo is a good name," Violet decided, fingering the Pokeball.

"Go on, then; introduce us," Seanne encouraged, smiling as she accepted Mach's offer of a hand as he helped her to stand. "Thanks, Mach."

He grinned and mock-saluted her as she took a seat on the couch she'd been talking with Violet on. "Okay; Velo, come on out!" She threw the Ball and the mildly annoyed-looking Vulpix emerged; she beamed and suddenly grabbed him, hugging him tightly, "Oh, you're just **so cute!**"

The Vulpix's eyes bulged as she squeezed him; the blonde noticed and suggested, "Vi, you might want to lay off a bit on the squeezing; he doesn't seem quite comfortable."

Immediately, Violet relented and set the Vulpix on the ground where he looked around at them before he laid down and curled up on the floor. "Velo, meet Seanne, and Mach, and you already know Arch," she introduced.

At that moment, Seanne's PokeGear rang and she glanced at the Caller ID before she looked at her friend apologetically, "I've got to take this; sorry, Vi. Nate, Eva, I need you to make sure Mach stays out of trouble, and get to know Arch, our new Team Mate." She Released her Eevee and Natu out of their Balls and pet them before she began to walk away with her PokeGear held in front of her so she could see the person she was talking to, "Sorry about that, Falk…"

**End… ?**

_Authoress' Notes : Well, there it is! The final Part of "Primrose". I hope everyone enjoyed it? If you did, leave a Review and let me know. If you didn't, well, be sure to let me know that, too! : ) I had a lot of fun with this, so I can honestly say I enjoyed a more successful tromp into Pokemon than I did previously… Might even end up doing up a few more Pokemon stories, although not necessarily with Seanne._

_Again, I hope everyone enjoyed this; if you did, Review or even Favourite it. It'd make me very happy. :D And, again, you'll see Roseanne and all of her Pokemon in dragonheart93's "Uncontrollable Changes"._

_Please Read and Review; the more reviews an Author/ess receives on a story, the more and quicker s/he is spurred to write. I accept all reviews: Comment, Compliment, and Criticism (preferably __**Constructive**__ Criticism); I accept Flames, but nothing with swearing in it, since the Default Profanity Filter is on my reviews. _

_Catch you later,_

_Laura a.k.a uncutetomboy_


End file.
